Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance
by AmityN7
Summary: Months after their wedding, Commander Shepard and a very pregnant Liara T'Soni find themselves in the awkward position of having to deal with a corrupt Admiral who's been selected as Humanity's next councilor. Shepard is soon reunited with Miranda, Jack and Kaidan on Earth and their mission gets a lot more complicated when personal matters and a pair of assassins begin to interfere
1. Kids

**Note-** **This series is a sequel to two prior stories "The Wedding of Commander Shepard" and "Shepard and Liara Versus the Terminus Ring" However both do not need to be read to understand what's going on. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Apollo Station, April 11 2169**

Her parents didn't bother getting out of uniform. Her birthday was never much of an event, much like any holiday Shepard spent months in foolish anticipation only to be disappointed when her parents told her they would be working. However for the first time in a long time Hannah and James Shepard stood in front of their daughter. James' arms were crossed and he tapped his foot as Hannah hugged her daughter.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Hannah said.

"Thanks, Mom." the young Shepard replied as he mother walked back across the table.

James reached behind him and placed a heavy pistol on the table in front of Jane. "Happy Birthday." He said gruffly.

Shepard softly picked up the gun with both hands. It was the first time she had held a firearm. "Thanks, Dad." she said meekly. She didn't know what she expected. Certainly not a gun.

"Oh, James! She's 15!" Hannah protested.

"I was younger than her when I learned to shoot." James grumbled. "It's time she learned."

"She's a young girl. She doesn't..." her mother's words became muffled to her ears.

Shepard sat in silence as her parents fought. They only ever seemed to fight when they were together as rare as it was. Softly she ran her fingers along the gun before setting it back on the table top. Her shoulders slumped and her ears caught her father calling her name. "Jane!" he barked.

Jane looked up. "Yeah?" part of the young girl foolishly expected a second present. Something she would actually want, not that her parents knew her well enough to give her anything she'd enjoy.

"I said I can take you shooting at the Alliance Range. You'd like that right?"

Jane's eyes dropped. "Yeah, Dad." she lied.

* * *

**Thessia 2188**

"Shepard!"

Jane Shepard's eyes jolted open and she scrambled to her feet and sprinted down the stairs towards the sound of her lover's voice. She rounded the corner and Liara sat before her, belly swollen and exhaustion in her face. "Are you alright?" Shepard asked trying to hide the exhaustion in her own voice and the nap she was just woken from.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind..."

"Getting you more Aaris chocolate?"

Liara smiled. "Yes..." she said with a blush.

"Of course." Shepard moved to her side. "Anything else?"

The asari shook her head. "No." she placed a hand the human's face. "I'm sorry. I know I've been such a pain these past few months."

Shepard chuckled. "Not at all. You're pregnant Liara. I think I can handle picking up a few groceries." Liara kissed her wife on the cheek and jumped when the baby kicked again. Shepard placed her hand over Liara's stomach. "Another kick?"

"Yes, she seems quite active recently. I think it's almost time."

"Just a few more weeks the doctor said."

Liara placed her hand over top Shepard's. "Nervous?"

"Nah. But you better believe i'm excited. Any more ideas on names?"

The broker shrugged. "A few but nothing I love. How about you?"

Jane walked over to the front door to slip into her boots. "I don't know. All my names are human."

"Let's hear them."

"Jennifer?"

Liara's face twisted. "No."

"Well what do I know? I don't even like my own first name. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you." Shepard said and after a short goodbye from Liara the former Commander left their home in search of the asari candy her pregnant wife seemed to have a never ending craving for.

* * *

The asari grocery store was crowded and the sight of it was enough to make Shepard groan. She reached back and undid her hair from it's bun and let her black hair fall down past her shoulders hoping it would give her some reprieve from the constant recognition she received everywhere she went. She had long stopped wearing her old uniforms in public and now usually wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, sometimes she even wore her old eye-patch. But still "Fans" seemed to recognize her more often than she would like.

It wasn't that it was annoying, even though it usually was plenty annoying, It was constantly receiving praise for her actions that she hated. Not everything she had done was something to be proud of but nobody seems to remember those things like she did.

The entrance doors swooshed open and she made the increasingly familiar trek to the back of the store to pick up her wife's snack. Aaris chocolate wasn't like typical human chocolate. Like most food on Thessia it was so caked in element zero that non-asari could hardly digest it. One misguided bite was enough to discourage Shepard from ever attempting to taste the "treat" again.

But this wasn't about her, nothing in the past 9 months had been about her. That's how she wanted it, Liara was going through all the work of having a child, but Jane could't deny how much stress she had been under these past few months. Something she had gone to great lengths to hide form Liara.

Shepard had discussed it casually with Liara on many occasions but a fact she desperately attempted to hide when they melded was Jane never planned on having children. It wasn't that she didn't like kids, it's that she had no idea what to do with them. Most of her life was spent in the company of soldiers not children. Jane had no idea how to be a mother...or father. Her own parents had hardly raised her, and that wasn't even touching on her having almost zero experience with asari children.

Liara had Benezia, she'd lived for over a century and she knew how this worked. Certainly more than Jane did. Shepard was feeling more useless with each passing day. And she was scared of what Liara would make of her if she turned out to be the parent she feared she would be.

A few asari in the grocery store shot her looks as she passed by and she dipped her head as Shepard made her way down the aisles. Then out of the corner of her eye Jane saw a young asari girl who couldn't of been more than four. The child was alone and frantically spinning around looking for what Shepard assumed was her parent. Suddenly the girl caught sight of Shepard and her eyes lit up. The girl padded over to Jane and looked up at her.

"Um...hello?" Jane said awkwardly.

"Commander Shepard?" the girl said in a soft voice.

"Can I help you?"

"I lost my mother." The young asari's big blue eyes welled with tears. "You can help right?"

Jane knelt down and nervously placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Yeah sure, sweetie. Just...stop crying. Please. Who's your mom?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "You don't know?" Jane sighed. "Okay." She took the girl by the hand and led her to the front of the store.

Suddenly an asari came running towards her and took the child into her arms. "I told you not to wonder off, Naoti!" the mother said before turning to the human. "Thank y-" her sentence stopped and her eyes widened. "By the Goddess! You're Commander Shepard!"

Jane sighed. "Yes."

The asari's words summoned what appeared to be everyone else in the store. They proceeded to surround Shepard and bark questions her way.

_"What happened on the Citadel?!" _

_"Did you really work for Cerberus?!"_

_"Are the Reapers really gone for good?!"_

Shepard's heart rate began to rapidly increase. Her PTSD had been manageable ever since she and Liara had dealt with the Terminus Ring and Baron Decker, but the stress of being surrounded by strangers shouting questions at her and a baby on the way began to add up and her old issues began to resurface. Her breath was shortening as she felt the unmistakable first steps of a panic attack. Her biotics flared when she screamed. "I just want to buy some damn chocolate!"

The crowd fanned out and stared wide eyed with their mouths agape.

* * *

Liara studied her datapad as the vidscreen played some vid she had seen a dozen times since getting pregnant. Inside her belly the baby kicked and Liara softly rubbed her stomach. Being a mother was daunting but the idea was becoming more and more exciting with each passing day. When Liara thought of raising a child with Shepard the asari could only smile.

A synthesized voice chimed from behind her. "An urgent call from Operative Feron, Doctor T'Soni." Glyph informed her.

"Feron?"

"Shall I patch him to the comm room?"

"Yes." Liara struggled to get off the couch and waddled to the comm room.

The drill's digital image manifested itself on the hologram podium. "Hey boss, sorry to disturb you but something urgent has come up."

"It's quite alright, Feron. I could use the distraction."

Feron's response was too eager. "Why? Everything between you and Shepard okay?"

"Yes. Everything is better than okay. Shepard has been amazing with the pregnancy. I'm just bored i'm afraid."

The drill's shoulders slumped. "Oh...good."

"You said you had something urgent?"

"Right. I assume you've heard of the plans to officially reconstruct the council when the Citadel is properly repaired."

"Of course."

Feron groaned. "Well with Udina's death that means the human chair is currently vacant."

"And a new representative for humanity is being chosen." Liara finished. "So?"

"So Operative Morat did some investigating in who the Alliance is pushing. His name is Admiral Charles Shaw."

Liara rubbed her belly. "I've heard of him."

Feron opened his omni-tool. "But what you haven't heard is Shaw isn't exactly the shining beacon of humanity the Alliance seems to think he is."

"Oh?" Liara arched an eyebrow. "I believe I know where this is going."

"Morat and I did some more digging on this guy and it turns out he has some shady connections."

"What kind of connections exactly?"

Feron chuckled. "Cerberus."

"I see. And naturally we don't want someone with former Cerberus ties on the council."

"Naturally."

"So why call me? Isn't this something you and Operative Morat could deal with yourselves?"

Feron sighed. "Actually no. I hate to admit it but I fear this is a job for Shepard."

"Shepard? Why do you say that?"

"Next week the Alliance upper brass will all meet in the human city of Vancouver for an annual party of sorts. It's not much more than a brown nosing event. Every human of importance will be attending. Shaw included." Feron said. "We've been able to obtain encrypted files sent between Shaw and the Illusive Man prior to the fall of Cerberus that prove he was involved in the organization."

"Enough to get him kicked out of the Alliance I hope."

The drell shook his head. "No. But enough to ruin the bastard's chances of a council seat for good."

"I still don't see why we need Shepard to do this."

"The party is invite only. High security. Nothing I haven't dealt with before but a drell will obviously raise suspicions once I'm inside. We need a human who can get in without an invite."

"And the Alliance won't turn away Commander Shepard. Yes I agree it's our best bet. Well i'm sure another opportunity will arise before the council selection. I'm due any week now hardly an ideal moment for a mission."

Feron sighed. "Sorry boss, but if Morat's intel is good. The selection is being made the day after the party. And Morat's intel is always good. You should sit this one out and send Shepard alone, I can help her."

"Not a chance, Feron." she said. "How have you been by the way? I feel as though we've hardly spoken for quite some time."

"Been busy. With you taking time off and all."

"I appreciate that by the way. You've gone above and beyond for me."

The drell smiled. "Don't mention it. Actually Liara, there's something I want to tell you..."

Suddenly the front door opened and Liara heard Shepard come inside. "Oh, Shepard is home! I have to go, Feron."

Feron sighed. "Talk to you later then."

Liara closed the comm and made her way into the living room to greet her wife. "Did you find any?"

Shepard groaned and dropped a large bag of Aaris chocolate on the coffee table. "Yeah." She reached inside and removed a bottle of beer before poping the cap off. "Sorry but I need a drink."

Liara opened her treat and sat on the couch next to her lover. "Everything alright, Shepard?"

Jane sighed. "It's just...everywhere I go people are all over me. And when the baby gets here that still won't change. That's not how I want to raise our daughter, afraid to go into public."

"What happened?" Liara asked as she rubbed the human's leg.

"Had another panic attack."

Liara wrapped her arm around Shepard and pulled the woman close. "Oh Shepard, I'm sorry. I thought you were doing better."

"I am...I was." Shepard decided she needed to be honest with her wife. "I guess I've been under a lot of stress recently. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me, you're the pregnant one."

"It's not ridiculous at all, love." Liara said as she stroked Shepard's dark hair. "I've been so selfish recently. I hadn't stopped to think about how you were dealing with things."

"No you haven't done anything wrong. Things made sense when I was in the Alliance, now...I don't know what I'm doing, Liara. I'm lost."

"Well I have something that will cheer you up."

Shepard perked up. "What?"

Liara smiled. "A mission."

* * *

**Notes- **Alright, "The Veiled Asari" is behind me :(, so it's time for me to move on to my next big series. I figured I'd get all that lame set up stuff out of the way so we can focus on the good stuff quicker. The second episode of the Shepard and Liara Versus series will be a little different than the first and like "Veiled Asari" before it, will be setting a few big things in motion for the future. I'm not sure what I'm gonna end up length wise but as I've confirmed before this story is going to be a hybrid of sorts, part Miranda and Jack story and Part Shepard and Liara. Hope you enjoy it, feel free to follow and review. Oh and credit for the creation of Aaris chocolate goes to the awesome reddit user MrSnippets.


	2. Miranda and Jack's First Chapter

**Vancouver**

* * *

The Vancouver Alliance headquarters had become the main base for the Systems Alliance Navy some months ago. This caused the offices where thousands of military personal worked to become over crowded as the work force nearly doubled. So finding the office space relatively empty at the end of the day was surprising to Kaidan Alenko. But what was more surprising was finding Jack alone at her desk. The biotic lazily watched the large wall mounted vidscreen only half paying attention to the boring news anchor as he spoke.

"Early this week respected asari Matriarch, Matriarch Aquilla spoke to her fellow Matriarchs on the Thessian city of Armali. Aquilla spoke in favor of asari independence during this period of galactic political reform." The anchor said.

"Hey Jack, I'm heading out for the day. You wanna grab dinner with me before we head home?" Kaidan asked. He had lived with Miranda and Jack for a long time now and in that time the three had grown understandably close.

Jack shook her head. "Nah, I'm waiting for the Cheerleader."

"I think Miranda took a half day."

The convict arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah she's not here. Hasn't been for a while."

"But it's Friday..."

Kaidan chuckled. "What happens on friday?"

"Date night." Jack smirked. Then she shrugged. "Okay we fuck."

Kaidan laughed. "You two do know friday is only once a week? Just keep it down tonight."

Jack grinned. "We disturbing your sleep, Alenko?"

"Yes actually. But that's not why I need you to keep it down. Alice is coming over tonight."

The biotic rose to her feet. "Who the hell is Alice?"

"My girlfriend. The one I've told you about four times already."

Jack faked a face of realization. "Oh that Alice."

"Yeah that Alice. And I was hoping you'd meet her tonight."

The woman groaned. "Why the fuck do I have to do that?"

"Well I haven't exactly told her I live with you and Miranda."

The biotic laughed. "Alright, now this actually sounds like it's gonna be fun. I guess we can meet Miranda at home. Let's go eyebrows."

* * *

Jack's eyebrow arched when she stepped out of the passenger seat of Kaidan's skycar and saw a fit young woman with short red hair standing outside of their house with her arms crossed.

"Alice!" Kaidan said sounding surprised. "I was going to pick you up."

"Who's she?" Alice said pointing at Jack and using a tone Jack instantly didn't like.

Jack chuckled. "Fuck, she's friendly."

"Excuse me?" Alice snapped.

Kaidan turned to Jack. "This is Jack."

"And who's she to you?"

The convict rolled her eyes. "Oh we're happily married. What's it been ten years now, honey?" Jack said with a fake girly voice.

"Jack..." Kaidan said trying to shut her up. He turned back to his girlfriend. "I live with her."

"You're flatmates with this woman?" Alice asked with a slight british accent.

"Well...yeah."

Alice approached Jack and extended her hand. "Alice Robbins. A pleasure to meet one of Kaidan's friends."

Jack shook the woman's hand. "Uh-huh."

"Why don't we go inside?" Kaidan offered.

Jack didn't wait around for any more pleasantries and moved into the large coast side house Kaidan's parents left him after their deaths at the hands of the Reapers.

"Oh, Kaidan, it's beautiful." Alice said taking a look around the home and Jack rolled her eyes. They moved into the living room where Kaidan and Jack hadn't cleaned up their beer bottles from the night before making the room look like it was straight out of a frat house.

Kaidan buried his face in embarrassment. "Guess we forgot to clean up."

Jack chuckled and spotted one of the bottles still half full, she picked it up and chugged it, grinning at the disgusted expression on Alice's face. "Want a beer?" she asked Kaidan's girl.

"I don't drink." she replied.

"You must be fucking parched." Jack said and left the two of them alone as she moved to the kitchen.

"Is this what you do with your free time, Kaidan? You get pissed with that...woman." Alice asked.

"Jack's my friend."

"I see. Well she certainly seems interesting."

"I know she comes on a little strong."

Alice smiled and gave Alenko a quick peck on the lips. "A little. But any friend of yours is a friend of mine, bear."

Kadian's face grew red when he heard Jack laugh hysterically in the other room. An obvious side effect of his girlfriend's nickname for him. Jack returned with two beers and went to hand one to Kaidan. "No thanks." he said and wrapped his arm around Alice.

Jack already hated what Kaidan became around this girl. She might not have been attracted to men anymore but she loved Kaidan like a brother. "I guess I'm getting _pissed_ by myself." she said with a bad impression of a british accent.

Suddenly all three turned when the front door slid open and Miranda Lawson stepped inside and Jack moved to greet her. "Beer, Cheerleader?"

Miranda smiled and took the bottle. "Thanks." then she noticed Alice and Kaidan staring at her. "Who's she?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" Alice asked.

Miranda and Jack shared a glance and Lawson took a sip of her beer at the same time as Jack. "This is Miranda Lawson. She...lives here too." Kaidan said.

"Bloody hell Kaidan, how many women do you live with?"

"The rest will be along shortly." Jack teased and Miranda stifled a chuckle.

"Just them." Kaidan said, shooting a disapproving look at both Miranda and Jack.

"I wasn't aware we were expecting guests." Miranda said.

"Miranda, this is my girlfriend, Alice."

"Girlfriend?" Miranda extended her hand but Alice didn't take it.

"Did either of these girls know I existed?" Alice asked Kaidan.

"Well...Jack did."

"I did?" Jack asked.

Alice was visibly displeased as she crossed her arms. "So you just live with these two beautiful women, getting drunk and not telling them about your girlfriend?"

Miranda and Jack shared another awkward glance. "Um...well no." Alenko stammered.

Miranda jumped in. "You have nothing to worry about, Alice."

"How's that?"

"Me and Jack are gay."

Alice laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"

Jack shrugged and proceeded to wrap her arms around Miranda and kissed her. "You should, I stopped laying pipe a long time ago." Jack said when they separated.

"Laying pipe?" Kaidan said before the phrase dawned on him.

"This is ridiculous." Alice groaned.

"No it's true, Alice. The two of them are together. Trust me I know." Miranda blushed and Jack grinned. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Why don't we all go for dinner tomorrow?"

Miranda and Jack's eyes widened. "Not hungry." Jack said.

"You're not hungry tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Jack said before taking another sip of beer.

Miranda placed her free hand on her hip. "That sounds like a perfect idea, Kaidan."

Jack pinched Miranda's ass to express her disagreement and Lawson jumped.

"Fine. I'll see you three tomorrow then." Alice said and after a brief attempt by Kaidan to get her to stay she left.

"She seems...nice." Miranda said.

Kaidan turned to the convict. "Jack, what the hell?"

Jack threw up a hand in protest. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Did she misbehave?" Miranda snaked her arm around the tattooed biotic.

"Not my fault, Cheerleader. The chick said she didn't drink! Who the fuck doesn't drink?"

"Recovering alcoholics." Kaidan said.

Jack's eyebrows perked up. "Oh...shit."

Miranda took a sip from her bottle. "I'm shocked you weren't your usual tactful self, Jack."

"Eat me."

"Later." Miranda said.

"Listen, I actually like Alice." Kaidan began.

"You do?"

"Jack." Miranda said to shut her up. "Go on Kaidan."

"It's important you two make this right tomorrow."

"What would you like us to do? I'm willing to bet, Jack is not apologizing."

"You bet your ass i'm not! I got nothing to apologize for."

Kaidan sighed. "She doesn't seem to believe you two are together. Just sell your relationship to her tomorrow."

"You would like for us to be affectionate in front of her?" Miranda asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Kaidan turned back to the door. "I'm going after her. I'll see you two later." and with that he left them home alone.

Jack and Miranda made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch. "That was very uncomfortable."

"No shit." Jack chuckled and finished off her beer. "Where the fuck were you today? I was waiting for you at the office. Alenko said you took a half day."

"I had something I needed to take care of."

"Like?"

"Don't worry about it." Miranda kissed her on the cheek.

"Well now that Alenko is gone you wanna fuck around?"

Miranda finished her beer. "Not in the mood tonight, Jack. Sorry. In fact I think I'm going to go to bed early."

Jack cocked her head to the side. She couldn't remember a time when Miranda turned down sex. Or went to bed this early. "Are you okay, babe?" Jack asked sincerely.

"Fine." Miranda insisted and rose from the couch. "I'm just tired." and then she left Jack alone on the couch.

Jack began to feel paranoid. She had thought things had been going good with them. Was she wrong? Or was Miranda really just tired. Both of them had changed so much in the past few months, was Miranda pulling away? Jack's heart raced. "Fuck." she muttered. As crazy as it sounded they didn't get in fights, anytime she pissed off Miranda she kept it to herself as opposed to confronting Jack about it. The convict began to fear she did something bad that she couldn't remember. She didn't want to lose Miranda so she got to her feet and made her way to their bedroom.

Jack stepped inside and found Miranda under the covers so she the biotic stripped her clothes and got under them next to her. "Miranda?"

Miranda rolled over. "Yes?"

"Are we good? I didn't fuck up or anything right? I...shit please say we're good."

Miranda took the woman in her arms. "We're good, Jack."

Jack felt the need to say three words she wished she had the balls to say more. "I love you."

Lawson smiled. "Love you too, Jack."

Cuddling was another thing Jack rarely did but she just wanted to hold the woman right then. Miranda accepted her embrace and internally cursed herself for making Jack suspicious, she didn't want Jack getting any idea about her secret. They didn't really do romance, But Miranda really wanted for it to be special when she asked Jack to marry her.

* * *

**Note- Dun dun dun. Okay so this is the first real post "I love you" stuff I've done for Miranda and Jack so i'm a little nervous. I obviously had to change the way they interact a little because they of course couldn't act like they did before they were in a real relationship so I hope it turned out okay. So we got Jane and Liara with a baby on the way, A corrupt Alliance Admiral bad guy, Miranda wanting to propose and more coming up, just you wait for the zombies to show up that's when things really get interesting. We're going back to Shepard and Liara next chapter but until then tell me what you think of the chapter and of Miranda possibly proposing in the reviews!**


	3. Daddy Issues

**Thessia **

"So, this Shaw guy is really in line to be the next councilor?" Shepard asked. Liara had just relayed everything Feron had told her about the situation.

Liara nodded. "It would appear so."

Shepard shrugged. "Well there's nothing we can do about it. Not while you're like this, why not leak the information to the Alliance from here?"

Liara sighed. "He's one of the most powerful members of the Navy. I fear the desired effect will not happen based solely on leaked documents and that's assuming they circulated the Alliance before he hid the truth again. This needs a personal touch. I believe a plant job will work quite well."

"Plant job?"

"We should actually have Shaw himself be caught with the incriminating evidence." Liara clariafied.

Jane smirked. "It would certainly be harder to contest if he was caught red handed with it."

"Exactly. We should..."

"No Liara. You have plenty of operatives who can do this. Even Feron could handle this."

"The baby will be fine. All we're doing is going to a party, nothing a pregnant mother hasn't done before."

"Going on missions for the Shadow Broker is exactly what pregnant mothers don't do."

"Well I am the Shadow Broker. So technically..."

"Liara!"

"None of my operatives can get the job done. Certainly not as easy as you can."

"Well i'm not leaving your side when you're like this."

"Which is exactly why i'm coming with you."

Jane sighed. "This is crazy. Do I need to remind you what happened last time?"

"Yes, last time we nearly died. But...it did end with us engaged and making love after taking down the most dangerous man in the Terminus Systems and saving thousands of innocent lives." She reminded her. "And, didn't you have fun?"

"It's not about me, Liara. The only thing that matters to me is keeping you two safe."

"Shepard, I think I can manage one trip to Earth. And I want to do this just as much as we need to do this."

Jane had to admit she wanted to do it too. The thought of someone with Cerberus ties having a seat on the council sickened her. And Liara could handle one party, especially if Jane did all the work. The Commander sighed. "Fine."

Liara smiled. "Excellent. We'll leave in the morning. We just need to pack."

"No guns." Jane said sternly.

"Of course not."

* * *

Jane laid awake in their bed. Her dreams used to keep her up but Shepard no longer thought about the war as often, certainly not as much as she used to. No something else was disturbing her.

Shepard rolled over and brushed her hair from her face as she watched Liara sleep. The asari could always fall asleep quickly much to Jane's jealousy. Liara always looked so beautiful when she slept, well to Shepard she always looked beautiful. But there was a certain grace about her Shepard only saw when she slept.

Liara rolled over to face her lover and roped her arms around Shepard. At first Jane thought she woke her until she realized the asari was still asleep. The human reached her hand down and placed it over Liara's swollen belly. Inside she could feel her daughter stirring. Jane sighed and carefully crept out of bed without waking her wife.

Jane wiggled her toes when they hit the cold floor before padding in to the kitchen. She opened her omni-tool and entered a number she hardly ever called.

It rang for a brief moment before the call was answered. "Hannah Shepard." her mother said.

"Hey mom." Shepard's tone was awkward, she hadn't spoken with her mom since her wedding.

"Jane?"

Shepard cringed at the sound of someone using her first name. "Yeah it's me. H-How are you?'

"Oh i'm doing fine. This is a surprise. How are you doing sweetheart?"

Shepard paced back and forth. "Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I wanted to tell you something I probably should have told you months ago."

Hannah paused. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Liara is pregnant, Mom. I'm gonna have a daughter."

"Oh honey! That's incredible!"

Jane smiled. "Yeah."

"Is that why you called? To tell me?"

Shepard cleared her throat. "Well yeah that and..."

"And?"

"Mom, I... I don't know if I can do it."

Hannah spoke softly, a motherly tone Jane had heard maybe twice before. "Oh sweetheart, nobody is really ready to have a child. But there's no doubt in my mind you will be an excellent mother."

"Father, technically." Jane corrected her. "When you decided to have me, what made you think you were ready."

Her mother paused. "Jane, I think I should tell you something."

"Alright."

Hannah exhaled. "Your father and I never planned on having children. We were both in the navy and neither of us knew anything about kids."

"I don't know anything about kids! Great, so i'm gonna turn out just like you two." Hannah didn't say anything and Shepard instantly regretted the insult. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I know your father and I were not the best parents. I wish there was more I could give you, but I know you can do this."

"Thanks. I should let you go."

"Honey, I'm really proud of you. Of both you and Liara. Tell her I said hello."

"I will."

"I love you." her mother said.

"Goodbye Mom." Jane hung up and sat down at the kitchen table. Great, so on top of the stress she now finds out she was an accident and that she's probably gonna be just like her own parents. Shepard laid face down on the table before a sleepy but soft voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Another bad dream, love?" Liara asked rubbing her eyes.

Shepard sat up. "No."

Liara strolled next to her and sat down at the table. "Are you alright, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go back to bed you need your rest for the trip tomorrow morning."

"So do you." Liara reminded her.

Jane nodded. "Yeah I know."

Liara laid her hand over Jane's. "Talk to me. I know when something is bothering you. Is it the baby?"

Shepard knew she should tell her. But what could she say? She was never very good at admitting weakness even to Liara, and the asari had too much to worry about without having to add her wife's cold feet to the list. But Shepard had to tell her wife. "Liara, I'm...scared."

"Scared?"

"About having a kid." Jane clarified.

Liara softened her breathy voice. "Is this what you've been hiding from me during our melds?"

Shepard nodded. "You have enough to worry about."

"Shepard it's alright. I'm scared too. But there's no doubt in my mind you will be an excellent father to our daughter. If there's one thing I've learned about you since the war ended it's that you sell yourself too short."

"What do you mean?"

Liara smiled. "You can do anything my love. It's past time you realized that. You saved the galaxy three times and you're worried about being a parent?

Jane laughed. "Maybe you're right." They rose to their feet and Jane wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her tenderly.

"I know I am." Liara hummed when their lips came apart.

"I love you so much, Liara." while Jane's concerns were far from being levitated, being honest with her wife helped. It always did. However she knew she also had to find someone who wasn't Liara to help her deal with this, and it clearly wasn't her mother. She needed someone who knew her very well...someone like Miranda Lawson.

The asari smiled and watched as Jane dropped to knee and planted a kiss on her belly. "We really should settle on a name." Liara said.

Shepard rubbed her stomach. "Anything but Jane."

"May I ask you something...Jane?" Liara said quietly and her wife looked up, startled by her wife using her first name. "You never have told me why you dislike your name."

"Some things just don't have a reason behind them."

"Is this one of those things?"

Shepard rose to her feet with her hand still on Liara's stomach. "No."

* * *

**Vancouver**

"And how does this one look?" Miranda asked.

"Hot."

Lawson sighed. "That's what you said about the last dress, Jack."

"Well you looked hot in that one too."

Miranda spun around. "Which is better?"

"Shit, I don't know, Cheerleader. Do I look like a girl who wears dresses? And since when do you?"

"This is our first real adult outing with other people as a couple." Miranda said as she turned around to allow Jack to unzip her. "Zipper."

Jack pulled the zipper down. "That was some pretty adult stuff we did this morning." Jack chuckled.

"It certainly was." Miranda agreed as she stripped out of the expensive blue dress. Lawson smiled. "I got something for you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Miranda hummed and threw the bag on the bed next to her lover.

Jack removed the gift from the bag. A form fitting red dress. "Are you kidding?"

"Just try it on, Jack."

Jack groaned. "Why do you care what Kaidan's girl thinks about us?"

"Why don't you?"

"Cause she's a bitch."

"You say that about everyone, Jack." Miranda reminded her. "We've been dating for over a year. I think we can both manage one night in a dress. Don't think of it as dressing up for Alice. Think of it as dressing up for me."

Jack smiled. "If you put it that way. Fine." she stripped off her clothes and grabbed the red dress.

Miranda watched her as she awkwardly changed into her gift. In truth Miranda couldn't care less about what Alice thought of them, this had nothing to do with her. They had been dating for over a year, and it had been nearly two since they first made love. However in all that time Jack and her hardly had nights out with other people besides Kaidan. Lawson didn't see this a just a double date she saw it as married life practice. Not that she expected anything to change if Jack said yes. They were not what anyone would consider a regular couple. But there was an aspect of the union Miranda had admired ever since seeing Liara and Shepard tie the knot on Thessia. A promise to stick together no matter what. And Miranda could no longer picture her life without Jack.

Finally Jack finished getting dressed and turned around to face her lover with an awkward expression on her face. She crossed her tattooed arms. "Well?"

Miranda smiled and rose off the bed. "God..."

"It's terrible I know..."

"You look beautiful, Jack."

"Bullshit." Jack said but she couldn't deny the blush on her cheeks.

Kaidan stepped into their room not even giving Miranda who was still in her underwear a second glance. He had seen them both naked more times than he could count. "Hey I..." then he saw Jack. "Whoa." Jack turned around to face the man. "You look amazing, Jack."

"Doesn't she?" Miranda said.

"Shut up...and thanks." Jack said

"I came by to tell you Alice got caught up at work. We're gonna go tomorrow. That work for you two?"

"That's fine. Gives me more time to teach Jack how to walk in heels."

"Keep dreaming, babe."

Miranda laughed. "Go ahead and strip."

Kaidan left them alone and Jack's eyes softened as she undressed. "Miranda..."

Jack rarely used her real name and the sincerity in the biotic's voice caught Miranda's attention. "Yes, Jack?"

"I'm really glad I gave you a second chance."

Miranda smiled. "As am I."

"I guess what I want to say is, you...you make me happy. Like really fucking happy. Happier than I've ever been."

Lawson rose to her feet and took Jack in her arms. "Are you alright?"

Jack held her close. "That's what i'm trying to tell you, cheerleader. I am. I don't say it enough cause i'm too much of a pussy to admit how much you mean to me. But I fucking love you."

"Where is this coming from?" Miranda asked, Jack wasn't acting like herself and it was worrying her.

"I just don't wanna lose you because I was too stupid to tell you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then tell me where you went yesterday."

Miranda pulled away. "Is that what this is about?"

Jack nodded. "Just be straight with me. What were you doing?"

For a second Miranda considered proposing right then. But it was hardly the right time. "Jack, you don't need to worry about it."

"I am worried about it, Miranda!"

Lawson sighed. She'd have to be honest with Jack about something otherwise her lover would never let up. Jack could be very paranoid but Miranda always understood why. "It's a surprise."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

"Something I think you'll like."

"Is this a 'I found your mother on Eden Prime' type of surprise?"

"No. I learned my lesson." Lawson hooked her finger under Jack's chin and lifted her eyes. "Just trust me."

Trust came as easily to Jack as killing a Reaper. But there was something in the biotic that wasn't there before she and Miranda had started this. "I do trust you."

"Completely?" Miranda pushed further.

"Completely." Jack repeated.

Miranda smiled. "Good. Because _I fucking love you_ too."

* * *

Jane and Liara had landed in the Canadian city just one hour prior but already they were on the move. On their way to meet one of Liara's broker agents to get their hands on an OSD containing the evidence they would need.

Shepard took a look around the city as they moved together, she had her arm wrapped around Liara as support. "Haven't been here since the war. This is where the Alliance kept me in lock up."

"I still can't believe they did that to you."

"They had their reasons."

"I suppose. But It's still horrible to think of you being a prisoner."

Shepard watched as the skycars soared overhead. It was amazing how much progress Earth had made in just under two years. The races of the galaxy had not only defeated the biggest threat any species had ever known but they were also able to rebuild the most wide spread devastation in history in a shockingly short amount of time. Yet another impossible feat they accomplished by working together. Uniting the races had resulted in a second renaissance. While the Citadel was under construction the council had been out of power but the races had proven they didn't need them to work together. Still a corrupt human in the new council seat would no doubt hinder the excellent inter-species cooperation the period of reconstruction had fostered.

"Who are we meeting?" Shepard asked.

Liara smiled. "Feron."

Jane groaned. "Great."

"You two really need to get over this foolish grudge."

"That's not exactly what I'd call it."

"Feron is my friend, Shepard." Liara reminded her.

"He's also in love with you." They arrived outside of the small cafe they were using as a meeting site. "Well I guess we better get this over with."

Liara shook her head. "After you my love."

Jane and Liara made their way inside and Shepard instantly spotted a slender middle-aged man wearing an expensive suit leaning against the wall across from the entrance but there was no sign of the drell. He pointed to a table and limped over to it. Jane and Liara beat him to the table and Shepard watched the balding man hobble into his seat across from them. "When Feron told me the Broker was sending Commander Shepard I thought he was full of shit." He extended his arm across the table. "Rupert Morat. It's an honor to meet you, Commander"

Jane shook the older man's hand firmly. "We were told to expect Operative Feron." Liara said harshly.

Morat smirked. "The drell couldn't make it. Something about a batarian demanded his attention. So he asked me to drop off the intel here for you and make myself scarce. But I couldn't pass up the chance to meet the savior of the galaxy."

"That's a hell of a limp you got there, Rupert. Were you in the Alliance?" Jane asked.

Morat chuckled. "Me? Nah. My knee was blown off by a crazy woman about 15 years ago. A hazard of working for the most notorious information broker in the galaxy I suppose." Morat's brown eyes shifted to Liara and the asari squirmed. "Feron didn't mention you'd be bringing your..." his eyes traveled to Liara's stomach. "Companion. All he told me was Commander Shepard was picking up the drop. The Broker doesn't usually employ pregnant asari."

"He also doesn't usually employ me, But I owe him a favor. And where I go she goes." Shepard said.

"The great Commander Shepard in debt to the Broker? Interesting."

"Why don't we worry about the matter at hand." Liara said harshly.

Morat's posture straightened. "Of course." he reached into his suit jacket and placed an OSD on the table which Jane picked up. "Everything you need to put an end to Charles Shaw's political endeavors is in that OSD. Unfortunately the Alliance isn't cutting loose anyone with Cerberus ties these days. The war took it's toll on able bodies and I guess beggars can't be choosers. Still, no way they put any ex-Cerberus on the council."

"Any advice on how to get this on the Admiral?" Jane asked.

Morat grinned. "Sure. But you might not like it."

"Oh?"

"Shaw likes his women. And I don't imagine you'll have to work to hard to get his attention, Commander. Just shake your ass his way and you can get him all to yourself."

Liara spoke up. "Any alternatives?"

Morat's icy gaze fell on the blue woman. "Not that I see. You might want to leave your companion out of this one, Commander. A pregnant asari isn't exactly gonna draw Shaw in."

Liara crossed her arms. "I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself." she said with disgust.

The man's eyes widened. "Wait, I know who you are! You're Matriarch Benezia's daughter. Liara wasn't it?"

Jane wished she had a gun. "This is hardly relevant." Liara said.

"It's just weird. The Broker had me tail your mom when she was working with Saren. Strange that you'd be working for the Shadow Broker yourself now. What exactly is your connection to him, Shaperd?" Morat asked.

"I think we better go, Shepard." Liara said as she rose to her feet.

"I think you're right." Jane said.

"Been a pleasure, Commander." Morat said with a sly grin. "See ya around."

"I doubt it." Shepard grabbed Liara's hand and led her out of the cafe.

Morat watched them vanish outside before he opened his omni-tool and ended the recording. "Something tells me that's going to be very useful." he said to himself.

* * *

**Notes- I'm back! Sorry but I had to take a week off for the holidays. I hope you all had an amazing holiday! Thanks to ReavansMask for helping me out big time with this chapter. You should all go read their new story "The Battle for Omega" because it's awesome. So tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. **


	4. Reunion

Jane's voice was stern when she spoke. "Who the hell was that, Liara?"

Liara buried her face in her hands. "Not someone we should have spoken with. Goddess, Feron made a mistake sending him here."

"Who is he?" Jane repeated.

"Operative Morat, he's been an agent of the Broker for over two decades. Long before I assumed the mantle."

"And why shouldn't we have spoken with him?"

"More reasons than I care to get into. But the fact that he knows my name is not good."

"I'm gonna kill Feron." Shepard said.

"He never should have mentioned your name." Liara said as Shepard helped her down the street. "We should move."

Shepard nodded and called a cab. As the skycar landed in front of them Jane saw an opportunity to bring about one of the reasons she had for returning to Vancouver. "We do have some time to kill before the party."

"What did you have in mind, love?"

"I'd like to pay some old friends a visit."

Liara smiled. "Of course." she said as Shepard helped her inside the cab.

Jane entered their destination and the auto-pilot took over. Jane glanced at her lover's belly. "How are you feeling today? Is she giving you any trouble?"

The asari leaned her head on her lover's shoulder. "No more than usual. I'm alright. Perhaps a little hungry. I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be alright."

"I know that having a child is a little different to an asari than a human but that doesn't mean I don't understand your apprehension."

Jane kissed the top of the asari's crests. "Liara, you have enough to worry about without having to add me on top of it all."

"You're my bondmate. Of course I'm going to worry."

Jane pointed out the window to a pizza place and attempted to change the subject. "James used to get me Pizza from that place when they had me staying at Alliance command. I forgot where did the Alliance send him?"

"Shepard..." Liara said knowing what her wife was doing.

Shepard sighed. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"A few. How about you?"

"I have one." Shepard said softly.

"Lets hear it."

"Ashley."

Liara thought about it. "After Chief Williams I take it."

Jane nodded. "I think it's a pretty name. And I owe it to Williams to never forget her sacrifice."

"I like it too."

* * *

Jack took a single step and almost instantly lost her balance sending her crashing into Miranda. Lawson caught her lover with a chuckle as Jack predictably swore. "That was a little better, Jack."

The convict reached down and ripped the high heels off her feet. "Screw this!" she said as she threw the shoes across the bedroom.

"You're gonna give up? I suppose you won't be getting rewarded after all."

The biotic groaned and picked the heels back off the ground. "You're lucky I'm horny, cheerleader."

Miranda laughed. "You're always horny, Jack."

"Only when I'm around you, babe." Jack finished putting the heels back on her feet and attempted to walk for what felt like the hundredth try.

"Just take smaller steps and don't slouch."

"I don't slouch!"

Miranda smirked. "Of course not." Jack straightened her back and took small steps towards her lover and was shocked when she realized she was doing it without falling on her face for once. "Perfect, Jack."

Jack crossed her arms. "Happy?"

"Very." Miranda took a moment to admire her girlfriend in silence and Jack fidgeted awkwardly in her dress. She never would have believed it without seeing it herself but Jack looked great in a dress. And the awkward way she carried herself in it was rather adorable to the former Cerberus operative.

Jack nervously twirled a biotcly charged finger. "You just gonna stare at me, Princess?"

"You're just so beautiful, Jack."

Jack flashed a half smile. Nobody but Miranda ever called her beautiful. Some days Jack still felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing living the life she did now. If the convict who first stepped aboard the Normandy could see her now she had no doubt she would have kicked her own ass. But Jack knew what she had with Miranda was real. This is who she is now. For as strong and unstoppable that convict was Jack never missed how lonely those years made her.

"You know I was hoping for a little more than a compliment as my reward. I am wearing fucking heels for you."

Miranda rose to her feet and unbuttoned her blouse allowing Jack to open it up the rest of the way. "Happy now?"

Jack took hold of Miranda's ample breasts and smiled. "Fuck yeah."

Miranda leaned in and kissed her lover. Jack wrapped one of her inked arms around Lawson and snaked the other down to her pants and unbuttoned them. She didn't waste time slipping two fingers into Miranda's panties and the raven haired woman's breath hitched as Jack worked her fingers inside her. The convict took hold of Miranda's pants and slid them down to her knees followed by her panties before she buried her face between her legs and started eating Lawson out.

Miranda ran her fingers through Jack's brown hair. The convict had let her hair fully grow out for the first time in a long time and Miranda loved the way her brown locks curled slightly and covered the formally bare sides of her head. It was just one of the many things that had changed about the woman since the war ended. Sometimes Lawson thought about the days when Jack couldn't stand to be in the same room as her and laughed.

Lawson moaned as Jack flicked her tongue over her clit and Miranda cried out her lover's name. Then they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"We need to leave soon. So...stop having sex." Kaidan said from the other side of the door.

Both Miranda and Jack groaned. The convict got off her knees and wiped the moisture off her lips with the back of her hand as she made her way to the bedroom door. Lawson stripped off the rest of her clothes and retrieved her dress from the closet. Jack stepped outside and Kaidan smiled at her. "Look at you, Jack. Wearing a dress and heels. What did Miranda have to do to get you in to all that?"

"You just interrupted it. We need to have a conversation about privacy, Alenko."

Kaidan checked his omni-tool. "I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as privacy with you. But you look great."

"Thanks." Jack said before taking a look at Kaidan's suit. "You're not looking too bad yourself I guess."

Alenko ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah? You think Alice will like the suit?"

Jack shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

A few moments later Miranda stepped out now wearing her backless blue dress. "How do I look?" she asked her lover.

"Awesome. But you'd still look sexy wearing a trash bag, cheerleader."

Miranda smirked and pecked Jack on the lips. "Thank you."

Kaidan crossed his arms. "We need to talk before we leave."

"We do?" Jack asked.

"You know I love you both..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." Miranda said.

"_But_, as I already told you Alice doesn't really believe that you two are gay. Especially you Miranda."

Miranda crossed her arms. "Why don't people ever believe that i'm a bloody lesbian?"

"So you want us to gay it up for her? I can do that." Jack said while laying a playful hand on Miranda's impressive ass.

"And Jack, if you could watch your language."

Jack and Miranda both laughed. "Yeah that's not gonna fucking happen."

"I had to try. One more thing, there's a few things I don't want you guys to bring up."

Miranda placed one hand on her hip. "Such as?"

"Shepard, the Normandy, Anything about my involvement in the Reaper war."

"Why?"

"Alice doesn't know about it."

"And you don't want her to know?"

Kaidan nodded. "I've been with girls who knew who I was because of all that. It never ended well. And it's nice to be dating a girl who doesn't just like me because I know Commander Shepard."

"She's gonna find out all that shit eventually. Why not just tell her?" Jack said.

"She won't find out."

The convict rolled her eyes. "Whatever. "

Kaidan moved for the front door. "We're gonna meet Alice at the restaurant." the man opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Surprise!" Jane Shepard shouted and wrapped her strong arms around Kaidan. Liara T'Soni stood beside her with a smile on her face.

"Shepard?" They all said at once.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Liara said.

Jack wrapped Jane in a hug when Shepard separated from Kaidan. "Damn good to see you, Commander."

Jane grunted as Jack held her a little too tightly. "You too Jack." she chuckled as Jack released her. "Are you wearing high heels and a dress?"

Jack blushed. "Yeah yeah, Shut up."

"You look cute." Shepard giggled. Miranda offered her hand but Shepard pulled her in and hugged her as well. "And it's great to see you, Miranda."

Lawson smiled. "You're certainly not an unwelcome sight, Shepard."Miranda turned and shook Liara's hand. "Good to see you as well Doctor T'Soni."

The asari smiled back at her. "Always a pleasure to see the woman who brought Shepard back to me. How have you been Miranda?"

Miranda roped her arm around Jack. "Perfect actually."

Shepard grinned. "So I take it you two are still together."

Alenko chuckled. "I can vouch for that that personally."

"What brings you to Vancouver, Shepard?" Miranda asked.

"Just...visiting."

Miranda eyed Liara's belly. "I see."

"So when's the baby due?" Kaidan asked.

Liara rubbed her stomach. "Very soon."

"Just what the galaxy needs, another Shepard." Miranda said. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Liara said.

Jack playfully punched Jane's shoulder. "Why the hell haven't you visited?"

Shepard laughed as she rubbed her shoulder. "I've been a little busy, Jack."

Miranda crossed her arms. "Retirement been treating you well I hope. Or do you already miss the Reapers?"

"It's not as dull as you'd think." Shepard said and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Agreed." Liara hummed.

"And it looks like you three have been living pretty comfortably here. It's still really weird that you guys live together." Jane said.

Jack shrugged. "Alenko would fall apart without us."

Kaidan chuckled. "I like having them around. Although I could do without walking in on them having sex nearly every week."

"Learn to fucking knock." Jack said. "And don't act like you don't enjoy the show, eyebrows."

Miranda groaned. "Can we please not discuss our sex life."

"No please go on." Liara giggled.

"Damn!" Kaidan cried while he looked at his omni-tool.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"We're gonna be late for dinner."

"Dinner?" Shepard smiled. "Hope there's room for two more."

* * *

The restaurant was nice. A little too nice for Jane's taste. It was a place by the name of "Captain Jake's" that was settled picturesquely by the bay and the walls were decorated tastefully with Alliance memorabilia.

"So who are we waiting for?" Shepard asked. Jane now realized she was severely underdressed in her old Alliance uniform when compared to Miranda, Jack and Kaidan but at least Liara's dress wasn't too fancy so Shepard didn't look entirely out of place. Kaidan had left the four of them alone at the table as he went to retrieve his date outside.

Jack rolled her eyes. "Alice."

"Who's Alice?" Liara asked.

Miranda roped her arm around Jack in preparation for her arrival. "Kaidan's new girlfriend. Forgive us if we get a little too affectionate tonight. We're under orders from Kaidan."

"Oh?"

"Apparently Alice doesn't buy that the cheerleader and I are gay so she's got her panties in a bunch about Alenko living with us. I said we should show her the vid and get it over with."

Shepard leaned in. "What vid?"

"Jack!" Miranda cried with a blush spreading on her face. "There's no vid."

"I'm talking about the one we made w-" Jack's words were cut off when Miranda cupped her hands over Jack's mouth.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "So what do we know about this Alice woman?" Liara asked.

"She's a bitch." Jack said with her voice muffled behind Miranda's hand.

Miranda released her. "Take that with a grain of salt, Jack hates everyone Kaidan dates."

"That's because they're all so lame." Jack turned to Shepard. "One of them wanted to paint my goddamn nails."

"Carrie." Miranda groaned, "She was horrible."

Jack shrugged. "I don't really think he was dating her for her personality, more likely for her big..." Miranda shot her a disapproving look. "hands..." Jack finished.

"Do you disapprove of Alice as well, Miranda?" Liara asked.

"I've hardly said ten words to the woman. She seems nice I suppose. And Kaidan likes her."

Jack waved a waiter over. "I hope i'm not drinking alone tonight. No way we're getting through this shit without alcohol."

Shepard looked to Liara. "I don't know, Jack."

Liara shook her head. "You don't need to abstain on account of me, love."

Jane grinned. "Then i'll take a dry martini." Shepard said to the impressively dressed and youthful waiter.

"Fuck that! A Martini? Come on Shepard."

Shepard chuckled. "Okay. I'll have whatever you're having Jack."

Jack grinned before turning to the waiter herself. "Whiskey."

Miranda spoke up. "Are you sure drinking is wise considering Alice's prior issues."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "When is drinking not wise?"

"Alice has issues with alcohol?" Liara asked.

"Apparently she used to."

"Doesn't mean me and Shepard can't drink." Jack said.

Miranda massaged her temples. "Jack, we really should try and make a better impression than last time."

"Come on, Cheerleader. What could go wrong?"

* * *

The view of space from the cockpit of his tiny transport ship always relaxed him. And in Victor Reed's line of work relaxation was hard to come by. So he made a point to appreciate these quiet moments in between jobs when they came. Work had been slow ever since those damned Reapers but this new political climate that was brewing was swiftly finding him work. And good paying work at that. Reed didn't care one way or the other for this new council that was being set up but he knew well enough that times of great political change often saw a rise in demand for a man of his particular skills. In the old days it was usually some shady billionaire out in the Terminus, eager to preserve his wealth by making a competitor disappear who called him in. Or a group like Tera Firma had him visit some poor turian diplomat who got a little too vocal in his views on humanity. But this was the first time in all his years he was working a job on his home planet.

It had been a long time since he'd been on Earth and while his memories of growing up on the human world weren't the fondest he wasn't about about to complain. Certainly not with the amount of credits this client was promising. In fact Victor could almost retire on the reward for this job alone. He brought his ship into final decent when his comm rang.

Victor answered it with a smile. "Hello sweetheart." he said in his smooth voice. A trait which he'd spent years perfecting when he realized his natural southern accent scored him nothing but laughs outside of Earth.

Jill Woodcomb giggled on the other end of the line. "Hello, Victor. Are you at the coordinates the client sent?" she asked. He had worked with Jill ever since they were both part of Cerberus but they had left the organization behind well before the group went belly up and he and Jill had gone into business for themselves shortly after deserting the Illusive Man.

"Almost, babe. Looks like I'm touching down in Vancouver. Did the Client send over the target's file yet?" Victor ran his fingers through his tangled black hair before rubbing his stubbled chin.

Jill sent over the details. "Yep. And you're gonna love this one."

"Hit me with it."

"Target's name is Admiral Steven Hackett."

Victor chuckled. "No shit? As in hero of the Alliance Admiral Hackett?"

"The very same."

"Why's our client want him gone?" Victor asked.

"Hell if I know. But with the amount of credits this guy is offering I wouldn't care if it was my own mother we were killing."

"Any intel you can give me? Or am I going in blind."

Jill cleared her throat. "Apparently Hackett's only gonna be in Vancouver for a couple of hours at some big Alliance shindig that's being held at the Vancouver convention center. Along with pretty much every important member of the navy. So that's gonna be our only opportunity."

"Well you know I love a challenge."

Jill chuckled. "Just like Irune."

Victor returned her laugh. "Not our proudest moment. You gonna be joining me for this one, doll?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Oh you know I'll make it worth your while."

Jill smiled on her end. "I'll be there soon. The event is in a few days. I suggest you scope out the convention center in that time. Pick out good vantage points and all that jazz."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

"I'll see you soon, sweetie." Jill said.

"Love you." Victor said before hanging up.

* * *

**Notes- Phew, okay so writing big group scenes is easily the hardest thing i've ever done in a story so bare with me while I try and find ****rhythm for it. I guess I should have mentioned that my previously announced story Miranda and Jack's First Double Date has been folded in to this story and is what we will be seeing next chapter. I decided that having Liara and Shepard there for the awkwardness would be even more fun. I hope you enjoyed this story and the introduction of my two new OCs. Tell me what you thought of them and the chapter in the reviews. And HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	5. Date Night

Kaidan Alenko waited outside, the Vancouver night was cold as usual but that didn't stop him from sweating in his pressed suit. He adjusted his tie and checked the time on his omni-tool. Alice had a habit of being late and part of him was thankful for that at this very moment. He had no idea how he was going to break the news that Commander Shepard, the savior of the galaxy and the most famous human being of the age was now joining what was supposed to be a simple double date between the girl he cares for very much and his two very gay roommates who just so happen to have had a share in Shepard's galactic saving endeavors. Not to mention the pregnant asari, the fact that he used to be in love with the Commander oh and his own involvement with the Normandy. It was without a doubt one giant clusterfuck of a situation.

Alenko let out a shaky exhale of breath that trailed away in the cold night air. He should have told her about it all, Jack was right. God he can't believe Jack was right. A valet boy next to him seemed to have taken notice of his discomfort and the boy spoke up. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Not really."

The valet thought about investigating further before he realized he really didn't give a shit and shrugged it off.

A soft accented voice made Kaidan jump. "Hello, Bear!"

Alenko turned greet his girlfriend with a hug. "Hey...you." he said awkwardly. She looked beautiful in her black dress, her red hair was tied back and her big green eyes looked up at him from her lower height.

Alice rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well...yes."

She arched an eyebrow. "Alright. Well shall we go inside?"

"Uh... Alice, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it? Is everything alright, Kaidan?"

He nodded his head. "Yes it's just that there's been a change of plans."

"Are Miranda and Jack unable to attend?"

"No they're already inside."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Then what's troubling you, dear?"

"Two more of my friends have joined us."

"Well the more the merrier. Who are they?"

"Just someone I used to work with and...her wife. Well I worked with her wife too."

Alice crossed her arms. "Her wife? How many bloody lesbians do you know, Kaidan?"

"Well I guess an asari can't really be a lesbian, so three." then he remembered Samantha Traynor. "No wait four!"

"Let me guess they're both beautiful as well and I imagine you live with them too."

"I used to when we worked together."

Alice shook her head. "Honestly Kaidan this whole thing is very dodgy."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Alice sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's alright. In fact I look forward to meeting two more of your mates."

Kaidan nervously tapped his foot. "There's something else I should tell you before we go in..."

The woman chuckled. "Are you gay as well?" she joked.

"No." He returned her laugh. "But I'm...I used to... you know what forget it. I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out soon enough." he offered her his hand. "Let's go inside."

She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Good. It's bleeding cold out here."

They made their way inside the restaurant and Kaidan lead her over to their table. Shepard and Liara were sitting with their backs towards the couple as they approached but he was able to see Jack having what appeared to be a spirited discussion with a drink in hand and Miranda burying her face in her hands. As they came closer Jack's words became audible.

"All i'm saying is Cunnilingus sounds like a fancy dance, not the word for eating pussy!" Jack said before looking up and meeting Kaidan's gaze.

Miranda rose from her seat and extended her hand to Kaidan's girlfriend. "Hello, Alice."

Alice shook her hand and eyed Jack as she did. "Nice to see you again."

Then Jane rose to her feet and turned around. Alice's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she let out a high pitched squeal that made Shepard jump. "Oh my god!" Alice screamed.

Jane looked to Kaidan. "Is she alright?"

"You know Kaidan? Wait, whats going on?!" Alice stammered.

Jane extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. I'm Shepard."

"She knows my name?!" Alice said. "Do you know who you are?"

Jane narrowed her eyes and looked to Liara who seemed to be enjoying herself as she tried her level best to not laugh. "Uh...yeah I just told you."

"Alice, this is my good friend Shepard. And her wife Liara T'Soni." Kaidan said as Jack and Miranda chuckled on the other side of the table.

Liara didn't rise from her seat on account of her pregnancy. "Wonderful to meet you." she said.

"I don't understand. How does Commander Shepard know you, Kaidan?" Alice asked.

Kaidan helped her to her seat and Jane returned to her own. "Oh are you kidding? Alenko helped me take down Saren, The Geth, The Reapers and Cerberus..." Shepard said before Jack interrupted her.

"Not the Collectors." Jack added. "That would be me and the Cheerleader's area of ass kicking expertise." she said as she roped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and rested one hand on one of Lawson's breasts.

"Technically the Geth were by extension the Reapers, Shepard." Liara said.

"Well I don't know about all that. But the Telly never stops talking about you, Commander. Is it true that you single handedly fought a giant robot human?"

"No." Jane said noting Alice's disappointment. "Well not single handedly." she admitted.

"You should tell her about the big ass worm we killed on Tuchanka." Jack said.

"I'm particularly fond of the rather large Yahg I seem to recall you punching, Shepard." Liara chimed in.

Jane glared at her wife and Liara chuckled. "Let's not discuss me. We're here for Kaidan tonight. And Alenko kicked more than his fair share of Reaper ass on the Normandy."

Kaidan tried not to look at the way Alice was staring at him with utter amazement. "You're giving me too much credit, Shepard. You, Liara, Garrus, Tali and everyone else did much more than I ever did."

Shepard smiled, she figured embellishing Alenko's time on the Normandy would sit well with Alice. "Oh come on, Kaidan. No need to be modest here. You're a Council Spectre!"

"Former Council Spectre." Kaidan corrected her. "Seeing as the promotion was given to me by the wars biggest traitor it didn't seem right to continue on after the war."

Alice's eyes were as big as the moon as she looked to her boyfriend. "Sweetie, you really did all those things?"

"No. It was all Shepard and almost always Liara and Garrus. I was just along for the ride." He said. "Where is Garrus by the way?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I believe he and Tali are engaged in some sort of long distance relationship while he's still on Palavan working for the Primarch and she's working with the Migrant Fleet over Rannoch." Liara answered. "Not that I was spying on them or anything."

"I thought you just worked behind a desk at Alliance HQ." Alice said to Kaidan.

"I do. Along with Miranda and Jack."

"Well technically you don't work with us." Miranda said. "Jack and I oversee..."

"Blah blah!" Jack interrupted. "Babe, nobody wants to talk about boring ass work."

Miranda glared at her lover. "Jack, why must you be so childish?"

The convict chuckled. "Because I know it turns you on."Miranda knew it was true but she wasn't going to encourage such behavior by admitting it. Jane chuckled and finished her first glass of whiskey while she watched Jack polish off her second. "You gonna be playing catch up all night, Commander?" Jack challenged.

Miranda sat up. "It's not a race..." then she remembered to display her relationship with Jack. "sweetheart." she added awkwardly.

Shepard called the waiter over and took the bottle from him before thanking and dismissing him politely. "I'm surprised you'd be saying that, Miranda. Considering a certain incident where I seem to recall you killing half a bottle of Zaeed's whiskey in about ten seconds by yourself." she said as she poured herself and Jack a fresh glass.

Jack laughed. "Holy shit! I forgot about that!"

"I'm not surprised, I don't remember much of that night myself." Miranda said with both shame and a little pride.

Shepard grinned. "So Alice, why don't you tell us how you and Kaidan met."

Alice took hold of Kaidan's hand. "Oh well I work at the caff just a block down from the Alliance headquarters and one day Kaidan came in to grab a cup of coffee and I knew right away that he was the one. Isn't that just the cutest?" she asked glaring at Liara.

"Um...yes." Liara said awkwardly. "The cutest." she repeated.

"That's some fairy tale shit right there." Jack chuckled and Miranda elbowed her below the table.

Alice crossed her arms and glared at Jack. "Well i'd love to hear how you and Miranda met since you two seem to be so in love."

"Oh we really don't need to go in to that boring old story." Miranda said trying to steer Jack clear of recounting the tale.

"No no, babe. The lady wants to know how we met. I met Miranda after she and Shepard helped me break out of cryo solitary confinement on a high security prison ship before I single handily fought my way through four dozen armed guards using nothing but biotics and my bare hands."

"Bollicks!" Alice said.

"Oh did I leave out the part where It was love at first sight?" the convict teased.

"So what is this I hear about a new Blasto vid." Liara said trying to change the subject.

"So she's a criminal as well?" Alice asked Kaidan.

"Well she served her time." Alenko said in her defense. "Sort of..."

"Yeah you know Liara, I hear that new Blasto Vid is great. I think he's traveling through time in this one. Anybody like Blasto?" Shepard said before taking a large swig of her whiskey.

"Hey just cause I did stupid shit in the past doesn't make you any better than me!" Jack spat.

"We need to go to the ladies room, Jack." Miranda said and dragged her lover away from the table.

Miranda lead Jack into the ladies room and crossed her arms as she shot her the look Jack knew all to well. "What?" Jack asked.

"Jack, You're not exactly making a better second impression."

"She's a bitch, Cheerleader. Am I wrong?"

Miranda sighed. "We don't have to like her. I shouldn't have to remind you how good Kaidan has been to both of us. Perhaps you should return the favor."

Jack huffed. "This is bullshit. As far as i'm concerned i'm looking out for Alenko."

"Well you're not. You're being selfish."

The convict's tone softened. "I'm sorry, Miranda." She paused. "Maybe you're...right."

Lawson's eyes widened. Jack never admitted that she was wrong, even to her. "It's alright, Jack. I shouldn't have yelled, I'm not your mother."

"I fucking hope so." Jack joked and Miranda laughed. They both turned when Shepard came barreling into the ladies room still holding her glass of whiskey which she downed instantly.

"Hello, Commander." Miranda greeted her. "Need a break?"

Jane groaned. "Alice just asked Liara if asari can get pregnant from joining with a Varren."

Jack arched her eyebrow. "Wait...can they?"

"I don't know, Jack!"

"Hardly seems like an appropriate topic for dinner. Perhaps she's nervous." Miranda said.

"I guess. Hey I don't really watch the news vids, do they really talk about me that much? Alice seems to think i'm like Captain Cosmic or something."

"You are a hero, Shepard. A bloody icon." Miranda reminded her. "People won't soon forget what you did."

Jack crossed her inked arms. "Yeah but most of the shit they say about you these days is total bull. Some dumbass group even thinks you're a hoax made up by the Alliance to make humans look good."

Shepard sighed. "Great."

"We even had a reporter from Westerlund news trying to get us to do an interview about you. Well before Jack threw him into the Vancouver Harbour."

The convict shrugged. "And I'd do it again. Screw that guy."

"I guess we better get back out there before Alice drives Liara nuts." Shepard said.

"Whatever." Jack mumbled and left her and Miranda alone as she went to return to the table.

Jane stopped Miranda with her arm. "Before I forget, I need to talk with you in private later."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Everything alright, Shepard?"

"Now's not the time." Jane smiled and decided to lighten the mood before Miranda got concerned. "I've missed you, Miranda. You and Jack have changed so much. I'm liking the new you. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. Or Jack that happy."

Miranda smiled. "I am happy. Perhaps we can talk when this train wreck is over."

Jane cringed. "Yeah let's go."

Shepard followed Miranda back to her seat and she grew closer she could hear her wife's voice as she spoke to Alice. "No they do not flop around! Goddess, they are semi-flexible cartilage based scalp-crests that grow into shape. And I have never nor will I ever attempt to mate with a varren!"

Jane sat back down and kissed Liara on the cheek. "So what are we all eating?" Miranda asked.

"Steak." Shepard, Jack and Kaidan all said at the same time.

Alice looked to Alenko. "You lot certainly seem to have much in common." she said with a hint of spite. Shepard and Liara shared a glance before Jane poured a third glass of whiskey and taking a few large gulps not caring when she felt her head get a little fuzzy. Jack glared at Alice with dead eyes, not wanting to upset Miranda by speaking her mind. "So Miranda..."

Miranda pried her eyes away from the menu. "Yes?"

"How long have you and Jack been together?" Alice asked.

"Well it will be two years this November. Isn't that right, honey?" the nicknames did not come naturally to Miranda and they sounded about as unconvincing to her as they did to everyone else.

Jack gulped down another glass and mercifully felt herself getting drunk before her temper go the better of her. "Yeah. But we've been screwing for longer than that."

Miranda didn't bother denying it. "Yes, that's true as well." Perhaps the unfiltered truth would get Alice to back off before Miranda herself lost her temper.

Alice shrugged and focused back on the menu. "Interesting."

Lawson narrowed her eyes and begged herself to not ask the question that was burning in her head before she lost the battle. "How so?" she asked sharply.

"How so what, love?" Alice asked.

"How exactly is that interesting?"

"Oh nothing."

Miranda reached over and took Jack's whiskey to take a sip. "You don't think me and Jack are together?"

"I didn't say that."

"No go on say it." Miranda said and a smile spread across Jack's face when she heard how pissed her girlfriend was getting.

"It's just you're so pretty and professional and living with Kaidan. It seems a tad far-fetched that you'd be dating someone like...her."

Jack balled her fists but Miranda spoke before her. "Excuse me?!"

"Okay let's calm down." Kaidan tried to interject.

Liara and Shepard both awkwardly buried their heads in their menus. Miranda chuckled and opened her mouth to give Alice a piece of her mind before Jack cut off her words with her lips and Alice's along with everyone else's attention was for a moment completely set on the two women.

The convict shoved her tongue inside Lawson's mouth and squeezed her breasts through Miranda's dress while they both moaned hungrily. Jack figured a kiss like this would be proof enough for Alice so she smiled at the red haired woman when she pulled her lips away causing Miranda to whimper and press her legs together. An action Jack had long ago learned meant she made her girlfriend wet. But Jack frowned when Alice didn't look convinced.

Alice simply turned to Shepard and Liara. "So what was it like working with Kaidan?"

"When I first came aboard the Normandy I thought Kaidan might make me seem a bit unnecessary. I was just a archeologist. But he was very welcoming and a good friend to have." Liara said.

"What about you, Commander?"

Jane smiled. "Kaidan's a damn good solider and I trust him with my life. But he sure was persistent back then."

Kaidan's heart raced when he sensed where this was going. "Jack, why don't you tell us about the time you blew up that hanar relic."

But Alice ignored him. "Persistent? How so?"

Shepard chuckled. "Oh he must have told me he was in love with me about three or four times. Isn't that right, Kaidan?"

Alice's eyes widened and Kaidan's face grew red. "You're in love with her?!"

Jane now realized that was something she probably shouldn't have said. "Actually I think I was confusing Kaidan with James." She turned to Liara. "Is it hot in here?"

"Jack, ladies room." Miranda said and dragged her lover away for a second time.

* * *

**Notes- Okay that was only part 1 of the date. Part 2 will be coming very soon. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Clearly a Mistake

The Vancouver convention center was one of the first non-Alliance buildings that was repaired following the Reaper war. Originally it was used to house war refugees and Alien troops who were stranded on the human homeworld following the firing of the crucible and the damaging of the mass relays. Now it was being set up to host the annual Alliance Navy Birthday Ball, a tradition that began 413 years ago and was first celebrated by the then titled United States of America.

Victor Reed admired the impressive architecture of the convention center which rested on it's own dock which stretched out over the quiet and peaceful Vancouver harbour. Reed's breath trailed off in the cold october evening air and he spun his Predator pistol around his finger as he waited for his companion.

"Pretty building." A soft voice said from behind him and Victor turned to see Jill Woodcomb standing before him. Her slender frame standing perfectly upright with her arms crossed and her short black hair waving in the wind.

"Not as pretty as you, beautiful." Victor said before holstering his gun and roping his arms around her waist.

"We have a job to do, Victor." She reminded him with a kiss on the cheek and gently pushed him away. "Why were you waiting outside for me? Couldn't handle breaking in all by your lonesome?"

He smirked. "Oh I had no trouble but I was waiting for you before I did the honors. I know picking out the vantage points for our kill shots get you all hot and bothered."

"I think you mean that I'm only one who does it right."

Victor chuckled. "That too." He gestured to the front door which he already hacked open. "Ladies first."

"Oh so I'm a lady now?"

"One of us has to be and it sure as hell ain't me." He said as he followed her inside.

The building opened up into a massive atrium with a tall sloped glass ceiling that beautifully displayed the stars in the night sky. "I checked out the building's layout on the extranet on my way to Earth." She pointed dead ahead. "Main show floor is this way, we can find the best place to set up there." then she noticed the dead guard behind the front desk. "Any more guards?"

"A couple but I showed them the same kindness as our friend there."

Jill lead Victor into the show floor which had already been partially set up for the event, complete with a large stage and podium constructed against the wall on the far left of the huge room. Jill pointed to the second level which had a clear vantage point of the stage. "Up there. We could lay out a rifle for the kill shot. I'm thinking a Widow will put Hackett down pretty quick."

"Quick? The old bastard won't even know what hit him before he's taking a dirt nap."

"We'll need to find Navy uniforms, passes, that kinda shit."

Victor cocked his head to the side. "You say that like we haven't done this a hundred times before. How bout we enjoy our night together instead?" he asked as he roped one arm around the woman.

Jill smiled and placed her hands on the man's cheeks as she kissed him passionately. Then the sound of a woman clearing her throat separated them in an instant and they both drew their pistols and aimed them at an asari who stood with her blue arms crossed and glared at them. She didn't seem the least bit intimidated. The asari rolled her eyes. "Put your guns down humans. I'm not here to stop you."

"Yeah? Well you mind telling us who the fuck you are?" Jill demanded.

The asari strolled towards them and the shadows lifted from her face revealing a web of white symmetrical face markings. "My name is Ereyla, not that it matters to you two. I was sent by an interested third party to ensure everything was being taken care of here."

Jill narrowed her eyes. "I spoke with our client. No way he sent an asari to baby-sit us."

"I don't work for your client. I represent someone much bigger. Your client is hardly a blip on the radar but what you're doing here is of galactic importance."

"If it's so important why doesn't your boss have you working it since they seem to have such little faith in us." Victor asked.

Ereyla chuckled. "She couldn't afford to be connected to this. Neither can I. If you're who was sent than Goddess go with you both."

"Why are you here now?" Jill asked.

"As I told you, to take stock of the situation. My boss doesn't like there being any unknowns. I had a hunch who that fool would hire. But I had to see you both for myself. My boss, she likes to know who's involved in important matters so should they go wrong...she knows who to punish. "

Victor laughed. "We're not intimidated by some asari bitch who's too scared to get her hands dirty."

Ereyla's eyes turned dark and advanced on Victor. "No? Well perhaps I'll put it this way since you seem to not grasp the concept. If Admiral Hackett is not dead by the end of the week I will personally feed you that disgusting worm between your legs before I flay you both alive. Are we understood, Human?"

"How bout I just fucking kill you now." Victor said as he aimed his pistol.

"You could try. But I'd rather not have to go through the trouble of finding another assassin on such short notice." Ereyla said. "Farewell Jill Woodcomb and Victor Reed. I'll be watching. Hopefully I won't have the displeasure of seeing either of you again." and with that Ereyla left the two humans alone.

"She knew our names." Jill said. "Sweetie, who the fuck was that?" her voice carried much fear.

Victor holstered his gun. "I have no clue. But I think we should take a better look around this place. Something tells me it's in our best interest to make sure everything goes right with this job."

"No shit. If that asari is for real we're playing for keeps with this one. No screwing around, Victor. When the time comes if anyone gets in our way...Kill them."

* * *

"You love her?!" Alice cried as Jane buried her face in her hands and Liara tried her best to concentrate on anything but their table. The asari noticed a few patrons in the fancy restaurant look over to their table as Kaidan tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"No I don't! Listen Alice, you're getting worked up over nothing." Kaidan said.

"Really, Alice. I have no interest at all in Kaidan! Nothing has ever or will ever happen between us."

"Is this just some trick to make her jealous? Or to make me jealous? I don't understand any of this. You live with the most ridiculous woman I've ever met, I don't even believe it's possible for her to have any more bloody tattoos and she has the manners of a twelve year old boy. Not to mention her," she brought up her fingers to make air quotes. "_Girlfriend. _I'm sorry but one snog isn't going to convince me that those two are a couple."

"I believe you need to calm down, Alice." Liara said sharply.

"And how does the pregnant asari fit in?" Alice asked Kaidan.

"I have a name, and I'll thank you to use it!" Liara shouted.

Shepard chugged her whiskey and shakily got to her feet. "Kaidan, me and Liara need to use the ladies room. We'll give you two a moment alone."

Jane dragged Liara away to join Jack and Miranda as they heard Alice giving Kaidan an ear-full behind them. "I despise that woman." Liara huffed. "What Kaidan sees in her I do not believe I will ever understand."

Shepard laughed. "Liara, I think the pregnancy hormones are making you a little grouchy."

"Are they?!" Liara said sharply before her eyes softened and she covered her mouth. "Goddess, I apologize, Shepard. That woman just wound me up."

Jane kissed her on the cheek. "It's alright."

Once they stepped inside the bathroom they caught Miranda and Jack in the middle of a conversation.

"This is a bloody disaster." Miranda groaned with her face buried in her hands.

Jack chuckled. "Are you kidding? It's hilarious. This chick is out of her mind." they both turned to Shepard and Liara.

"Come to seek refuge from Alice?" Miranda asked.

Liara rolled her eyes. "How paranoid can one woman be?"

"Getting shot by a Reaper was less uncomfortable than this." Shepard said.

Jack chuckled. "We should just bolt. I don't get what we're sticking around for."

"Unpleasant as it might be we can't just leave Kaidan." Miranda said.

"Jack, I will happily join you elsewhere." Liara said.

Jane roped her arm around the asari's shoulders. "Sorry, sweetheart but i'm with Miranda. We might not like her but we can sit through dinner, begrudgingly make conversation with her and then go our separate ways."

"Speak for yourself, Shepard." Jack said. "We live with, Alenko. We might have to deal with this bitch for who knows how long."

Miranda shuddered. "Don't even talk like that."

Suddenly a woman came in to the bathroom and jumped when she saw the group of four standing before her. Then the woman noticed Jane. "Hey aren't you Commander Shepard?!"

Jane's response was immediate. "No." she turned to Jack and Miranda. "We'll meet you two out there. Let's go, Liara."

Liara crossed her arms. "If we must." and they left Miranda and Jack behind as they went to return to their seats.

Miranda looked to Jack she leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ready?"

"I guess. But we're fucking tonight to make up for this crap."

Lawson smirked. "Deal."

Miranda took Jack's hand and together they exited the restroom. Jack spotted their waiter and waved him over. "Can I help you, mam?"

"Bring me two more drinks to our table." Jack said.

"Two?"

"Yeah two, I got two hands, dumbass!"

Ordinarily Miranda would frown on such behavior but instead she looked to the waiter. "I will take one as well."

"Right away." he said and scurried off to the kitchen.

Miranda was relieved when from a distance it looked like Kaidan had calmed Alice down some but she still did not look forward to making conversation with the red haired brit. She escorted Jack back to their seats.

"And she says, I was talking to the goat!" Kaidan finished his joke while Jane laughed a little too hard. An obvious sign of her discomfort while Liara gave Alice the stink eye with her arms crossed.

Alice looked to the returning couple. "Looks who's back." she said cooly.

Miranda forced a smile and she was struck with relief when the waiter came over to deliver their drinks. "So, Alice." Miranda tried not to let her voice carry any spite. "I..." Alice interrupted her.

"Hold on I should say something first." Miranda picked up her drink and took a sip instead of protesting. "I wanted to apologize." Lawson almost choked on her liquor. "I know I can be a little crazy sometimes."

"A little?!" Jack said and Miranda couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"It's quite alright." Miranda said. "You're protective of your relationship. I can relate."

"Why don't we start fresh?" Alice offered.

Shepard raised her glass. "That sounds like a great idea."

Alice turned to Liara. "So, have you two thought of a name?"

"We are thinking of Ashley." Liara deadpanned.

Kaidan's eyes dropped. "Really..."

Alice sensed the emotion in her boyfriend's voice. "Another friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Kaidan said in a hushed voice. "I bet Ash would have really liked that, Liara."

"I'm sorry but who is this Ashley woman?" Alice asked again.

Miranda had never met Williams herself. But Kaidan had talked about her enough for her to know to keep quiet as did Jack.

"One of the bravest marines I've ever had the pleasure of serving with."

Jane raised her glass. "To Ash."

Kaidan smiled and clinked his glass with Shepard's. "To Ash." he repeated.

Miranda studied the menu and her stomach was thankful when the waiter came over and took everyones over. There was a silence among the table Lawson decided to break. "So I take it you're in town for the Alliance ball, Shepard."

"You got us." Shepard said.

"You haven't made one public appearance or any statements to the press since leaving the navy. Curious that you'd return now."

"It has been a while. I felt like maybe I should make an appearance."

"I see." Miranda didn't need to pester her further. Jane knew she didn't believe her but it was a discussion for later. "Where are you two staying?"

"The Rosewood." Liara said. "However Shepard did draw quite a crowd when we went to check in."

Jane sipped on her drink. "Not exactly a vacation when you're surrounded by people yelling questions at you."

"Fuck that! You two are staying with us." Jack said.

Alice cleared her throat and crossed her arms to display her displeasure but Kaidan didn't notice. "Absolutley. We have more than enough room. You're only in town for the week right?"

Liara nodded. "Right."

Shepard smiled. "You sure?"

"I'm sure, Shepard." Kaidan said.

"Brilliant." Alice muttered.

Alenko turned to Alice. "What's that?"

"Just that you'll be having quite the crowd, Bear." Alice huffed.

"Liara and Shepard are family." Kaidan said.

Liara had forgotten how much she liked Alenko. "You're too kind, Kaidan."

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Jack as the convict devoured her steak and didn't bother closing her mouth when she chewed. "So Jack, it must be wonderful to work with your girlfriend."

Jack glared at her. "Uh-Huh."

"Why don't we play a game?" Alice offered.

"I could think of a few reasons." Jack muttered.

"Oh it's easy. I ask a simple question about Miranda and you answer it." Miranda took a big sip of her drink and massaged her temples. "Like, what's Miranda's favorite color?"

"I don't know." Jack said as she chewed her steak with her mouth still open.

Alice smirked. "How surprising." She leaned over and kissed Kaidan on the cheek. "I need to use the loo." she said before leaving her seat and heading for the restroom.

"The bathroom is pretty popular tonight." Kaidan said with a raised eyebrow. "So what do you guys think of Alice?"

"Oh she's...great." Shepard awkwardly spat out and Liara remained silent.

"As long as you're happy, Kaidan." Miranda said.

"Total bitch." Jack said.

Miranda elbowed her. "Jack!"

Kaidan sighed. "I know she's a little..."

"Paranoid, bitchy, obnoxious." Jack said.

"And rather offensive I might add." Liara chimed in but Jane silenced her with a hand on her thigh.

"Look Alenko, we've been shacking up at your place for a while now. And in that time not one chick you've brought home hasn't been well...like her."

Kaidan crossed his arms. "I like her, Jack."

Jack shook her head. "Whatever. I need to pee." the convict got to her feet. "For real this time." she added and followed Alice.

Shepard decided to speak up. "Do you two have any idea who's gonna be at the ball this week?"

"The council should be attending. Along with a few select members of the council races." Miranda said.

Kaidan cut his steak as he spoke. "Not to mention pretty much every major member of the Alliance. And us."

"You'll be attending?" Liara asked.

"Everyone stationed in Vancouver will be."

* * *

Jack leaned against the wall while she waited for Alice to come out. There were a lot of things Jack wasn't good at. Chief of which was subtly and keeping her mouth shut. But if Kaidan liked this chick than maybe Miranda was right. Maybe it didn't matter what she thought of her.

Alice jumped when she left the stall and saw Jack. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Duh."

"What can I do for you?"

Jack sighed. "I'm not gonna pretend I like you. But if Alenko does then screw it. I came in here to tell you that you're acting like a paranoid bitch for nothing. I'm not attracted to Kaidan and neither is the Cheerleader."

"Well since Kaidan isn't here I suppose I can tell you I think that's complete rubbish. You two would never be together if it..." Jack rolled her eyes and opened her omni-tool and Alice paused. "What are you doing?"

"Sending you a vid."

Alice opened the message and her eyes widened as the vid opened on her display and the sound of two women rattled out of the device. "_Fuck me, Jack! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Oh god, harder!" _Miranda's recorded voice cried.

Alice's jaw dropped as she watched the vid of Jack thrusting a strap-on into Miranda who was on all fours in front of her. "That is a little something we made for when the Alliance sends one of us away on an off world assignment. I've got a few more if you still don't believe me."

Alice closed her device. "Well perhaps you two are gay. But it doesn't mean..."

"Oh shut the hell up! Kaidan is the best man I've ever met. I'm not about to tell him this but he means a lot to me. And for reasons I will never understand he likes you. So enough bullshit about me and Miranda."

Suddenly Lawson made her way into the room. "Came to make sure you're not getting yourself in trouble, Jack."

Alice chuckled. "Oh good. I'm glad the stoic slut has decided to join in."

Jack's anger summoned a biotic field around her. "What the hell did you just say?"

Miranda clenched her fists. "Alice, you really should..."

"No listen to me. I don't want you two living with Kaidan any longer."

Jack looked like she was about to explode and Miranda found she was having trouble controlling her own anger. "I hardly think that's your decision to make." Miranda said.

Alice pointed at her. "No I mean it. I want you gone." then she pointed to Jack. "You and this disgusting, foul mouthed, Immature..."

Alice never had the chance to finish her sentence before Miranda knocked her out cold with a hard punch to the face that swiftly dropped her to the bathroom floor. Miranda's eyes widened when she realized what she did. "Fuck."

* * *

**Notes- I'm back! Sorry for the almost week break I took there. So I hope you liked Miranda knocking Alice out. We'll see her and Jack deal with the fallout of that next chapter. If you haven't already, check out the new FemShep and Ashley chapter in "Love and Lust on the Normandy". AND my favorite Mass Effect Fan Artist did an awesome and very hot Miranda and Jack piece at my request. After you review (Please!) check out the link to Critter of Habit's tumblr on my profile. Since links aren't allowed in stories. **


	7. Pep Talk

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed with her mouth agape.

Miranda buried her face in her hands after she looked upon where Alice laid face down on the bathroom floor. "What have I done?"

"That was the sexiest thing i've ever seen. I would seriously fuck you right now." Jack laughed hysterically.

"Shit! Shit!" Jack's vocabulary had finally rubbed off on Miranda in this time of crisis.

Jack was laughing so hard her face was turning red. "The bitch deserved it, cheerleader."

"Hardly the point, Jack!" Miranda shouted. "Must you act so amused?! This is not the time!"

"Hey don't scream at me. You're the one who knocked her out. In one punch I might add. Damn, I've never been more attracted to you."

Miranda glared at her. "Dammit Jack, focus. We have to deal with this."

"How?"

"I'm thinking." She paced back and forth. "I've disposed of a body before but never my friend's girlfriend."

"Alright, calm down, babe. We can figure this out."

"Alenko is going to kick us out for sure after this mess comes to light."

"No he won't. Kaidan might have the galaxy's worst taste in women but even he has to know this chick had to go. We should just tell him."

"That's brilliant, Jack. We'll just go back out there and casually tell him that I punched his girlfriend in the face and finish our dinner!"

"Now that you say it out loud, we are kinda fucked."

"Completely fucked." Miranda cried. "What did you do to set her off?" she asked.

"Nothing! I came in here to tell her that she didn't have to worry about us and Alenko. She didn't believe me so I showed her one of our vids..."

"Christ, you showed her the sex tape?!"

Jack shrugged. "One of em."

"Then what?"

"Then you came in."

"That's all?"

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh. Why did you punch her?"

Miranda locked eyes with her lover. "She didn't have any right to say those things to you." She placed a hand on Jack's cheek. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone treat you like I did again."

"I don't need you defending my honor, Cheerleader."

"I know. But nobody talks to the people I care about like that." She glanced back to Alice on the floor. "We have to act fast. They will start to wonder what we're doing in here."

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" Kaidan said as he turned around to look in the direction of the bathroom his girlfriend and roommates had disappeared to almost 10 minutes ago.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Liara said.

"Yeah I bet they're all getting along okay." Jane said.

Alenko turned back to the table. "I don't know. I love Jack but she isn't very good at getting along with people."

Shepard chuckled. "I'm aware."

Liara rubbed her belly when her daughter kicked inside. "How exactly did you three get aquatinted? I found it rather interesting that you three of all the people who served on the Normandy would be friends."

"Well after the war I introduced myself to Miranda since she had served on the Normandy and we were both stationed in Vancouver. We had already kinda met at your apartment, Shepard. But a lot of our co-workers were pretty cruel to her since she worked for Cerberus. So we got talking and it turns out she's a great woman, and a genius. She is a little cold, but once you get past that wall she puts up, Miranda is an incredibly good friend to have. I'm a lucky guy to be able to call her one of mine. But she's not exactly the most modest person I've ever met."

Jane smiled. "You can say that again."

"Were you close with Miranda when she was on the Normandy?" Liara asked her wife.

"Sure. As close as she would let me get. There's a lot more to Miranda than you might think."

Kaidan nodded. "There certainly is."

"How about Jack?" Liara asked.

Kaidan chuckled. "Jack was a different story. Her first day in Vancouver she got in trouble with the brass for a...disagreement she had with Miranda. After a few similar incidents the Navy was ready to discharge her but I knew you'd vouch for her, Shepard. So I figured I had to as well. The Captain took some convincing but eventually I got him to see that Jack deserved a second chance. After that she mellowed out a bit, she didn't talk much to anyone but every now and then she'd agree to go out for drinks with me. Then around a month before Christmas they both started acting weird around each other and around me. Miranda would flat out lie to me pretty often. It wasn't till your wedding that I realized that they were having sex. Needless to say it explained a lot. Then they moved in after they both got evicted from officer housing, and now here we are."

"Quite an unusual situation." Liara said. "If I might ask. Why did you let them live with you? Three adults sharing a house is well...strange."

Kaidan sighed. "Living in my parents house now that they're both gone...I guess it's just not something I wanted to do alone. But I can't bring myself to sell it. I know they probably should have moved out by now but the truth is I don't want them to."

Liara nodded. "I can understand that."

Kaidan nervously tapped his fingers on the table. "Shepard, would you mind checking on them?"

Jane smiled. "Sure." she kissed Liara on the cheek and finished her drink before heading off to check on the missing women. Shepard opened the door to the ladies room and found Jack and Miranda lifting Alice's limp body off the bathroom floor.

Miranda smiled nervously. "Hi, Shepard."

"What the hell?!" Jane shouted.

"Shepard, grab a leg we need to get this bitch out of here before Kaidan finds out." Jack said.

"Did you kill her?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Shepard." Miranda said.

"What happened?"

Miranda grunted as she lifted Alice higher.. "Short version is Alice said some things she shouldn't have..."

"And the cheerleader knocked her ass out." Jack chuckled.

"You punched Kaidan's girlfriend?"

"Yes. It was a rash decision that in hindsight may have been a mistake." Miranda said. "Okay it was a huge bloody mistake and we have to fix this."

"How?"

Jack helped Miranda start to move Alice. "Easy, we're just gonna take her out to the car. Hope that she stays knocked out while we convince Kaidan that he should break up with her. Then when she tells him that Miranda kicked her ass it won't be an issue."

"That's a horrible plan." Shepard said.

Miranda dropped Alice back to the ground. "What other options do we have?"

"You could be honest with him."

Miranda and Jack paused. "No." they both said together.

"Just check if the coast is clear." Jack said to Shepard.

Jane shook her head. "Okay."The Commander peeked her head out of the bathroom and spotted Liara and Kaidan still talking at their table. Alenko had his back to them but Liara noticed Jane and smiled at her wife. Shepard turned back to the couple. "Hurry up and do it."

Liara's eyes widened when she saw Jack and Miranda carry out the unconscious Alice from the bathroom. Kaidan narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on the asari's face. "What are you looking at?" he asked and began to turn around but Liara reached across the table and turned him back.

"No!" Liara cried.

Kaidan arched an eyebrow. "What? No?"

"Um...I mean, how are you, Kaidan?" Liara watched Jane help the two women drag Alice out of the restaurant as a few patrons and staff stared at them.

"Fine. Are you okay, Liara? You're acting really weird."

"Must be the pregnancy. Shepard says it makes me crazy sometimes. So are you and Alice serious?"

Kaidan cocked his head to one side. "I don't know. We've only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"I wouldn't jump in to anything serious."

Liara and Kaidan ate in awkward silence until Miranda, Jack and Shepard returned to their seats breathing heavily.

"Where's Alice?" Kaidan asked.

"She had to leave early I'm afraid. Said she wasn't feeling well." Miranda said.

"Spastic Colon." Jack chimed in. "Real bad one too." Miranda kicked her under the table.

Shepard cleared her throat. "Kaidan, why don't you tell us about what you've been up to."

They all froze when Kaidan's comm rang. Alenko checked the ID. "It's Alice." before they could protest he answered the call. "Hey...What?..." Miranda took a few large chugs of her drink. "She didn't...she did?" Kaidan glared at Miranda and Jack. "I'll be right out."

He hung up and Miranda spoke up. "Kaidan..."

"We'll talk about this at home. I have to drive Alice back to hers." Alenko rose to his feet and left them behind.

* * *

Alice was wailing all the way home and Kaidan could hardly believe that Miranda would do this. Sure Alice wasn't the best person he's dated and sure he didn't exactly see a future with her but that didn't give Lawson the right to assault his girlfriend. Alice's complaints began to fall on deaf ears before two names caught his attention.

"I mean it, bear!" Alice cried.

"What?"

"You have to get rid of those animals. It's bad enough that you're living with two women, especially at your age, but after this!"

"She shouldn't have hit you I'm sorry. What exactly happened?"

"Nothing! Out of the blue the two of them ganged up on me. It was terrifying."

Alenko narrowed his eyes and landed his skycar outside Alice's flat. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure I believe that."

"Are you calling me a Liar?"

"Miranda and Jack are my best friends. They wouldn't just attack you."

"They're deranged lunatics! The both of them."

"That's a little extreme, Alice."

Alice crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "Just look at what they did to me? You can't continue living with them."

Kaidan sighed. "They have their issues. But so do all of us."

"You can't seriously be standing up for those twats! I'm you're bloody girlfriend, Kaidan! They're just a pair of disgusting brutes. Bleeding Slag, both of them. Especially that Miranda."

"I know Miranda, she wouldn't have punched you for no reason."

Alice's voice grew shrill. "She obviously fancies you. Or she's just jealous of me. She's a proper twonk. Her and that tattooed tart of hers."

"Miranda Lawson is the single most intelligent person I've ever met. And Jack might not be the easiest woman to get along with and yes, she might need to learn to keep her mouth shut on occasion but I trust her with my life. I trust both of them."

"So I was right all along then. You are in love with them!"

Kaidan paused. "Yes. I do love them. They're not just my friends they're like sisters to me and I won't have you talk like that about them. They're the only family I have left."

"Well you have to choose, them or your girlfriend!" Alice cried.

Kaidan didn't have to think about it. "Them."

Alice's eyes widened in rage. "Excuse me?"

"Alice, tonight has made me realize something I can't believe I didn't see before. You are completely out of your mind. You're judgmental, paranoid, cruel and we're done. Please get out of my car."

"You're really gonna pick those psychopathic bitches over me?"

Kaidan nodded. "I really am." He opened the door for her and Alice stepped out of the car in a daze.

"You know what? Good! Piss off you-"

Kaidan cut her off by slamming the door closed and he took off and flew back home.

* * *

Miranda, Shepard and Liara sat in silence in the living room of Alenko's home. Jack was in the kitchen preparing some drinks.

Liara broke the silence. "I'm sure Kaidan will understand."

"I still can't believe you knocked her out." Shepard said.

"One second she was insulting Jack and the next she was on the ground. I wasn't even thinking I just acted. I'm better than that, I've never let my emotions cloud my judgment like that before."

Jane smiled. "You've never been in love before."

"Hearing her talk like that to Jack..." she paused. "She got what she deserved. I just hope Kaidan won't be too cross with us."

Jack returned with three beers which she distributed to Jane and Miranda. "Sorry Blue, figured you'd be skipping the drinks on account of Shepard Jr."

Liara smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Indeed."

"I could put the kettle on if you'd like some tea." Miranda offered before sipping her beer.

"I'm alright."

Jack grinned and planted a few hungry kisses on Miranda's neck. "You should have seen the cheerleader knock that bitch out. It was a thing of beauty."

"I wish I had." Liara said.

Suddenly the front door opened and Kaidan closed it behind him before making his way in to the living room to join the party.

"Kaidan, I'm so sorry." Miranda began. "It was comple-"

Kaidan silenced her with his hand. "It's alright. We're good Miranda."

Jack smirked. "Seriously? If I had known all we had to do to get rid of her was punch her in the face I would have happily volunteered hours ago."

Kaidan sighed and exited the living room and went out the back door on to the deck.

All four women watched him leave in silence. "Do you think they broke up?" Shepard asked.

"Perhaps I should speak with him." Miranda said.

Jack kissed her on the cheek. "I'll talk with Alenko." The convict followed Kaidan out.

"Offer still stands. You're both welcome to stay here until the Ball." Miranda reminded them.

"I think we're gonna take you up on that." Jane said.

Liara slowly got to her feet. "Thank you Miranda."

"It's the least I can do. Guest room is upstairs, directly above our bedroom."

* * *

Kaidan leaned against the railing of his deck, his eyes fixed on the spectacular view of the city lights in the distance.

"Well you sure know how to pick em." Jack joked but Kaidan didn't turn around.

"Not in the mood, Jack."

"Shit, it's gonna be one of those conversations?" Jack sighed. "Alright, what's up?"

"We broke up."

Jack smiled. "Fuck yeah!" she patted him on the back. "Way to go, eyebrows."

Kaidan dipped his head. "I'm sorry for whatever she said."

"Not your fault. But you've seriously got the most messed taste in women. Next week i'll help you get some pussy at the bar."

"I think i'm done with dating for a while. It just eats at me, First it was Rahna then it was Shepard. It's like the galaxy wants me to be alone."

Jack groaned. "Don't do that crap. Are you gonna make me give you some sappy ass pep talk?"

"Don't bother."

Jack sipped on her beer. "Kaidan, you might be about as interesting as a the color beige, you might fall in love with every girl that bats her eyelashes at you..."

"This is supposed to be a pep talk?" Kaidan asked with a chuckle.

"But you're the best damn man I've ever met. And you're gonna make some girl really happy and all that shit."

"I'm not so sure."

Jack elbowed him. "Well I am. I love you, dumbass. So take your balls out of your purse and stop feeling sorry for yourself so we can go get drunk with Commander Shepard and forget about that crazy bitch." Kaidan smiled and leaned in to hug the woman. Jack groaned. "Fuck... fine." she wrapped her free arm around him. "If you tell anyone we hugged I'll kick your ass."

"Deal."

* * *

**Notes- That was the end of the story I had planned for "Miranda and Jack's First Double Date" before I folded it into this story so I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we're gonna slow things down and do some fluff and maybe some smut. I want to thank ReavansMask for helping me out with this chapter. Also with this chapter i've officially passed 200,000 words total! So tell me what you thought in the reviews!**


	8. Miranda and Shepard Have a Talk

"And Joker made the whole crew taste the damn cake!" Jane laughed along with Jack and Miranda while Kaidan and Liara listened intently.

"It tasted like ass!" Jack cried while she chuckled.

Miranda nodded. "The first and last time I attend a turian's birthday."

Liara smiled. "Must you make me feel even more guilty for not joining you?"

"Sorry, Liara. It was probably a good thing you weren't there for that." Jane said.

"I can't imagine Joker's cooking being any worse than yours." Liara teased.

Kaidan sipped on his beer. "Trying your hand at cooking, Commander?"

"Let's not go there."

"Couldn't be any worse than your driving." Kaidan joked.

"Or your dancing." Jack added.

Liara roped an arm around her bondmate's shoulders. "Trust me, it is."

"How the hell am I supposed to know how much flour a batch of cookies is supposed to have? I was a solider remember."

"Here's a hint, love. If it's 90 percent flour you've done something wrong." Liara said and they all chuckled as Shepard rolled her eyes and polished off her beer.

"So what's been happening in the Alliance these days?" Shepard asked.

"Boring bullshit." Jack said.

"Final relay repairs in the distant systems. Leadership restructuring now that we've begun rebuilding our numbers after all our losses. There has been a rather dramatic rise in attacks in the Terminus however. After the Terminus Ring seemingly disbanded it's been chaos. Terrorist attacks on Alliance reconstruction crews and on civilian populations like Horizon." Miranda answered more seriously.

"They've sent a few men out there to deal with them but the've yet to find a cause of it all." Kaidan added. "Hackett thinks there's a pattern to the attacks as opposed to just random violence. Last I heard he was rallying a fleet to deal with it."

"Not that we need to tell any of this to you, Liara." Miranda said.

Liara rubbed her belly. "I've been a little busy. I'm taking a short vacation. However I did hear rumors of a new councilor."

Kaidan smiled. "Admiral Shaw. Hell of a guy."

Jane arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Miranda nodded. "A man worthy of respect. He helped repel the Reapers from New York City during the war, saved a massive amount of the civilian population."

Jack shrugged. "Shaw is alright I guess."

Jane and Liara shared a confused look. "Interesting." Liara muttered before yawning loudly.

"Are you tired, beautiful?" Shepard asked.

Liara nodded. "Regrettably, yes I am."

Kaidan finished his drink. "I can show Liara to the guest room if you wanna stay up a little longer, Shepard. I'm gonna call it a night too."

Liara took Kaidan's hand. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Kaidan."

"I'll be up soon." Jane said and watched Alenko help the preganant asari up the stairs.

Jack was a bit drunk and was so on top of Miranda she may as well have been sitting in her lap as she planted kisses on her lover's neck. Miranda chuckled. "Jack, We can continue this in private in a moment. I believe Shepard has something she needs to discuss with me alone."

Jane nodded. "If you don't mind, Jack."

The convict groaned. "Fine. But hurry up or i'm gonna start without you."

Miranda planted a kiss on her plump lips. "Don't you dare." she hissed.

Jack chuckled and retired to their bedroom. Jane shook her head. "I still can't wrap my head around that."

"What?"

"You two together. Was it really just sexual tension all that time on the Normandy? I had no idea you were even gay."

Miranda smirked. "I've always been gay. But i've also always been very good at keeping secrets."

"Which is why I need you."

Lawson shrugged. "Obviously."

"It's about Liara."

"You're worried you can't be a mother."

"Father." Jane corrected her. "And how do you know?"

"Figured it out about 2 minutes after you first walked in to this house. You forget Shepard, I had to learn all about you during the Lazarus Project. It may have been a few years now but I still know you like the back of my hand."

"Then I guess I can be totally honest with you."

"Always."

"I can't do it, Miranda."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Jane got to her feet and paced around the living room. "I love Liara more than anything. She's everything to me. But the closer we get the more I realize I have no business raising a daughter. I'm just gonna let her down, I'm gonna let Liara down."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You want to know your problem, Shepard? It's the same annoying problem you had on the Normandy."

"Let's hear it."

"You're so obsessed with denying what's completely obvious to everyone else."

"And what's that?"

"You're Commander Shepard! You know why I hated your guts when we first met?"

Jane arched an eyebrow. "You hated my guts?"

Miranda nodded. "I loathed you. After the Illusive Man tasked me with bringing you back, I spent months recovering you and two years bringing you back. And in that time I learned every last shred of information there was to know about you. Every victory, every loss and a picture became clear of the woman I was bringing back. I truly believed that nobody could live up to the woman I read about. And yet, once you were back and right on track to save the galaxy again I quickly realized you were every bit that woman. You were so bloody incredible that you even made me look bad. I was jealous. But you even made a believer out of me. There's nobody else I have more respect for."

Jane sighed. "You sound like everybody else."

"That's because everyone knows you're a hero Shepard. The entire galaxy loves you and here you are wallowing in self-pity."

Shepard crossed her arms. "What a kind observation."

"I'm not trying to be kind. I know when you need tough love."

"I never asked for the entire galaxy to love me."

"Why would you? Why would anyone?"

Jane paused. "You know one thing has been stuck in my head the past few months."

"What's that?"

"My fifteenth birthday." she answered. "My own parents couldn't ever bother being around, I had to raise myself."

"I know."

"Well on my fifteenth birthday both my parents were actually together to celebrate it. And you know what they gave me?"

"No. What?"

"A gun. I was fifteen, Miranda! And my father hands me a pistol and says '_Jane, why don't I take you down to the shooting range'"_

Miranda sipped her beer. "Never cared for your father. Or fathers in general. Perhaps i'm bias."

"My whole life I wasn't going to be anything but a marine. It's all I know. I left the Alliance to try and get away from it and all i've learned is I can't do anything else. I can't cook, I can't go out for groceries without being swarmed by people, I can't raise a kid."

Lawson rolled her eyes. "You love Liara?"

"Of course."

"Then you can and you will. It doesn't matter how awful your own childhood was or how dreadful your parents were, be better than them. It's what your good at, Shepard. Being better than everyone else. You don't quit, you never quit. Cowards do that and if there is one thing Commander Shepard isn't it's a coward." Miranda finished her beer.

Shepard was silent while she thought over Lawson's words. "You're right."

"I usually am."

"I can do this...for Liara. Thank you, Miranda. I needed to hear that." Shepard looked at the decorations in the living room and found a small picture frame resting on an end table. She lifted it up and looked at the image. In the picture Shepard had her arm roped around Miranda's shoulders and they both had warm smiles on their faces. "You kept that photo?"

"Of our last day on the Normandy together? Of course." Miranda moved to her side and they both looked at the photo. "I may have acted like a cold bitch back then; maybe I still do. But those were the proudest days of my life. I meant what I said that day, it was an honor to serve by your side." Miranda didn't feel the need to get too sentimental, but Shepard helped her along the path that led her to where she was now. She was the first real friend she ever had, excluding Niket who Miranda hardly thought counted anymore.

"So you really know everything about me?" Shepard asked as she set the picture back on the table.

"Yes."

"Then you know why I don't let anyone call me Jane?"

Miranda nodded. "I do."

"Do me a favor and keep that to yourself."

"Does Liara know?"

"Only you and me."

"I'll take it to the grave."

Shepard smiled. "Goodnight, Miranda."

Lawson returned her smile. "Goodnight, Shepard."

_Miranda_ watched Shepard climb the stairs before she moved towards her bedroom. She opened the door and found Jack waiting for her on the bed naked with her hand working between her legs. Lawson smiled and closed the door behind her. "I told you not to start without me."

Jack grinned. "Then don't take so long next time." Miranda stripped out of her dress and crawled on top of her lover, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Jack brought her thigh between Miranda's legs. Their lips separated and Jack whispered in her ear. "Thanks for standing up for me, cheerleader."

Lawson kissed the scar on her neck. "I'll always stand up for you, Jack."

"Still, it was pretty cool of you to knock that bitch out for me."

"Someone had to."

Jack laughed and kissed her again. "You know what you need?"

"Your fingers inside me?"

"I was thinking you need some ink."

Lawson's eyebrows rose. "A tattoo?"

"To let the whole galaxy know you belong to me." Jack said and kissed her again. "And I belong to you."

Miranda smiled. "I'd like that."

"I love you, now fuck me."

Miranda moved down Jack's slender body. "Gladly." she hissed before wrapping her lips around one of Jack's breasts and sucking on the stiff nipple.

* * *

Shepard entered the guest room and found Liara going over some Broker business on her omni-tool in bed, dressed in her pajamas. She looked up from the tool's display. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect." Jane replied and began stripping out of her clothes and changing in to her sleep wear before settling in next to the asari and wrapping her arms around her.

Liara kissed her forehead. "I was rather surprised when they spoke so highly of Shaw."

"Me too. Do you think we have the wrong guy?"

Liara shook her head. "No. I saw the evidence first hand. He fed a staggering amount of intel directly to the Illusive Man. However he never received payment which I found curious. It doesn't matter, the intel he gave could very well have gotten men and women in the Alliance killed. Whatever his motivation was, he's not someone we want on the council."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So we're still on?"

"We're still on. I might have to look in to those attacks they mentioned in the Terminus Systems..."

"Liara, we're having a baby. The Terminus Systems can wait. After we're done with this all we're focusing on is raising our child."

The broker rested a hand on her lover's cheek. "I take it that means you're feeling better. About the baby I mean."

Jane nodded. "Yeah. I..." Jane stopped talking when the muffled cried of two women could be heard directly below them.

_"Oh fuck! Keep going! Right there!" _Jack's muffled voice screamed.

Liara giggled. "I actually think it's rather sweet how in love those two are."

Jane nodded. "I'm really happy for them. They both deserve it."

_"Jack! Yes! Ah! Ah!"_

"I was thinking of more names." Liara admitted.

"Oh?"

_"Harder! Hard-Ahhhh!" _Miranda's now high-pitched voice cried from the bedroom below.

Liara ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "Ashley is a beautiful name, however it isn't very asari. I was thinking we could give her two names."

"Like a first and a middle?"

"Is that something humans do?"

_"Fuck me, Cheerleader!" _

"Yeah." Jane said.

"What's your middle name, love?"

Shepard paused, "It doesn't matter..."

The Broker glared at her. "Oh come on, Shepard. I'd like to hear it."

Jane sighed and closed her eyes before she spoke. "Catherine."

Liara smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

"We're not naming our daughter after me." She deadpanned.

The asari giggled. "I imagine there are already enough children being named after you. No I was thinking of something not human."

_"Do that thing with your __tongue...yes! That's it!" _Jack hollered.

"Something not human? Okay, what?"

"Benezia."

Shepard felt like she should have expected that. While the idea of naming her daughter after someone she personally killed seemed a little morbid she knew how much the Matriarch meant to Liara. And it was a pretty name. "Benezia." Jane repeated out loud. "Benezia Ashley T'Soni. I like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think we just named our daughter."

The asari held the human close. "I feel as though we should do something special to remember this moment."

_"Oh shit! I'm gonna fucking come! Ahhhhhh!" J_ack screamed

Jane chuckled. "Something tells me I won't have any trouble remembering it."

Liara returned her laugh before she took hold of Jane's breasts. "I know we haven't been as...affectionate as usual lately."

_"Put your legs right...there, perfect!" _Miranda screamed.

Jane grinned. "Really? Hadn't crossed my mind."

The asari chuckled. "I'm in the mood if you are."

Shepard placed her hand on Liara's stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Liara hummed before planting a kiss on Jane's lips.

* * *

**Notes- This chapter has a second part but instead of doing a massive 4000 word chapter I thought I'd split it up into two. The next chapter will be coming very soon. **


	9. Nightmares and Chocolate

"So is everything ready?"

"Ready as it's gonna get, doll." Victor answered.

Jill crossed her arms and nervously looked around the convention center. "Are you sure, Victor? That asari wasn't messing around. If she knew who we are she'd have to have some serious connections. I don't like this, we should just split town and get as far away from the Sol system."

Victor chuckled. "And then what, darling? This is what we do, Jill. We kill people for money and this guy is paying us a whole shit load of money."

"It's not about the money! I'm trying to keep us safe."

"Jill, honey, nobody is going to hurt you. How many jobs we worked together since we told old man illusive to go fuck himself?"

The woman flashed a wry smile. "45."

"45." He repeated. "And did I ever let anything happen to you? No. And I sure as hell ain't starting now."

"But the asari..."

"Screw the asari. Probably just some two bit asshole hired to scare us."

"But why?"

Victor shrugged. "I don't know. And to be honest I don't care. Hackett is gonna be six feet under either way. And then I am going to show you the time of your life, just like you deserve."

"Either way let's go over the plan. Just to be safe."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "If it will make you feel better. Sure."

"Security is going to be tight, I'll slip in quiet and get up to the high vantage point with the Widow but we only take Hackett out with the rifle if theres no better option. That's about as public as a kill gets and I don't wanna kick the hornet's nest anymore than we already are unless we have to. So you're gonna work the crowd, get a disguise and get close to him. You try and get him alone and take him out silently. After the bastard's dead we split and meet back up at the docks to contact the client and get our money."

"Easy peasy." Victor said with a smile.

"Anyone looks at you wrong you take them out. We can't afford to scotch this."

"I'm not gonna go find a conscious now."

"Good." She said but she still looked on edge.

"I could always call in Taurus if you think we need another gun here." He joked.

Jill shivered. "Don't even joke about that. That man is a monster, he makes my skin crawl."

He chuckled. "He's not the most neighborly of hitmen. Don't think I've ever seen him without that helmet on."

"I don't think I ever want to. One job with him was enough for a lifetime."

"Only teasing, baby." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not bringing that ghoul here."

Jill smiled. "Well now that everything is ready here why don't we go back to our hotel room and enjoy the rest of our evening?"

"Lead the way, doll."

* * *

The house had fallen silent. Miranda Lawson was awakened from her sleep by a hard kick and the sound of her lover muttering in her sleep. An unfortunately common occurrence. Lawson sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes clear before looking over at Jack.

The convict's face twitched in her sleep as she muttered and Miranda placed a loving hand on her cheek. "Jack..." she whispered sorrowfully. The raven haired woman frowned and decided to let her sleep through this one as she crept out of bed and threw on a fresh set of underwear before leaving the bedroom.

She leaned her head against the door and sighed before padding in to the kitchen. She paused when she saw the fridge door open and when the door closed and revealed Liara T'Soni the asari jumped in surprise and clutched at her chest as she let out a little yelp. "Goddess! Miranda, you scared me."

Miranda crossed her arms to cover her breasts more than her black lace bra already did. "I apologize. I didn't know anyone else was up."

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't be rooting through your fridge I was just craving chocolate and it seemed foolish to wake anyone and I..." she fell silent and her face flushed deep purple.

"Well you shouldn't be going through there."

"I know! I'm so sorry."

Miranda smiled and opened the kitchen cabinets and moved a few boxes out of the way before removing the candy. "I hide it up here. Otherwise Jack eats it all." she offered a bar of dark chocolate to the asari who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you." Liara tried not to stare at Miranda's impressive breasts. She had only ever seen Shepard naked and Lawson was by all meanings of the phrase a knockout. "Insomnia?" she asked.

Miranda gestured to the kitchen table and they both sat down. "No. You?"

Liara nodded. "It is sometimes hard to sleep when you have a baby inside you."

Lawson smirked. "It's nice to have you two around. I know Jack really likes seeing Shepard. I do as well. but you're never an unwelcome sight Dr.T'Soni. I regret that I never had the pleasure of working side by side with you. It feels like a lifetime ago when you were helping me find Shepard's remains."

"And I'm glad I did."

"I think the whole galaxy is."

"So what's keeping you up, Miranda?"

Lawson rested her tired head on one hand. "It's Jack. She sometimes has these dreams...well nightmares really. I used to wake her up but it never seemed to help. I don't know what to do anymore."

"What does she dream about?"

"Her students."

Liara bit in to the chocolate and covered her mouth with her hand as she chewed. "The ones from Grissom Academy? My networks showed they were killed fighting the Reapers in London."

Miranda's eyes and tone softened. "They were. She doesn't like to talk about it but losing those students was devastating to her. I can see it in her eyes when I ask her about it. She cared for those children deeply."

"I saw how she was with them at the academy. It's a tragedy what happened. Shepard had a similar problem after she woke from her coma."

"Did she?"

"She was really bad. Horrific nightmares and fits, I tried to help for months but nothing seemed to make her get better."

"What did you do?"

Liara smiled and took another bite of chocolate. "I employed her as an agent of the Shadow Broker and together we took down the Terminus Ring. Well technically we didn't take them down. It's a long story. After that she really turned around. I think she just needed a reminder that there was still a place for her in the galaxy."

Miranda chuckled. "I had a feeling you two were involved in the Athame's Dream incident."

"Did you have Jack see a doctor?"

Lawson nodded. "Yes, I insisted. It ended about as you'd expect. And one doctor with a broken nose and a very expensive assault charge later she wasn't any better. I don't know what to do."

Liara took another bite. "Well I'm afraid I don't know Jack very well, but even though she says she doesn't want to talk about it doesn't mean she doesn't need to talk about it. Perhaps it will help." She took another big bite. "This is wonderful by the way."

"Oriana sends it to me from Illium." Miranda broke off a piece from the bar of chocolate and popped it in her mouth. "So why don't you tell me why you're really here."

Liara's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"You didn't really expect me to believe that you two were just in town for the Alliance ball did you? Especially when you look like you're almost ready to go in to labor. So what Broker business brings you here?"

The asari looked around. "It must stay between us."

"Of course."

"Shepard and I are after Admiral Charles Shaw."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "What? Why?" she sounded almost offended.

"He's not what you believe him to be. He fed classified Alliance information to the Illusive Man during the war. I don't know the full extent of his relationship with Cerberus but I know he was a willing participate in their trades and it had been going on for quite some time."

Lawson leaned back in her chair. "I worked for Cerberus, so did Shepard despite what she might claim."

"This is different. The information he was giving out got people killed. We can't afford to have him sitting on the council as humanity's representative."

Miranda nodded. "If it came to light our new councilor was working with them it certainly wouldn't do us any favors. Especially after Udina. You're absolutely sure Shaw is guilty?"

"Positive."

"I take it you two are planning on doing something at the ball then."

Liara covered her mouth with her hand again when she spoke with a mouthful of chocolate. "We are. One of my operatives provided us with an OSD containing the evidence we'd need to keep him off the council. We just need to get that evidence on him and have him get caught with it."

"Then how can I help?" Miranda asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that. We'll see what happens when the time comes." She glanced down at her belly. "I'm afraid I won't be much help and Shepard might need a second able body." Liara yawned and checked her omni-tool for the time. "Goddess, I should get back to bed. Goodnight, Miranda. Thanks again for the chocolate."

"Anytime."

Miranda stretched and returned to her bedroom. She found Jack still twitching and muttering in her sleep, worse than when she left her. She sighed and unclasped her bra and set it aside before carefully getting back under the covers. She watched Jack thrash in her sleep and nervously reached a hand out to her. "Jack." she said as she gently shook her. "Wake up." she stirred slightly but still her eyes didn't open. "Jack." she repeated louder and the convict's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up letting out a cry of terror as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted heavily. "Are you alright?"

Jack met Miranda's gaze and tears began to stream from her eyes. "Miranda?" she whimpered.

Lawson wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "It's alright, Jack. It was just another dream."

"Fuck." Jack sobbed with her head buried in Miranda's shoulder. "It was a bad one."

"You're okay. I'm here." Miranda whispered in her ear.

"It was Rodriguez again, I saw her get blown to pieces by those Reaper assholes...I just want this shit out of my head."

Lawson kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "I do too."

"I'm sorry. You don't need to deal with this. I'll go sleep on the couch." She got up to leave but Miranda pulled her back.

"I don't want you on the couch. I want you here next to me."

Jack wiped her eyes dry and sniffled back more tears. "Shit, I'm being such a pussy."

"No you're not. You don't need to hide from me, you know that right?"

The convict nodded. "Just fucking hold me, cheerleader."

Miranda pulled her in close and stroked a loving hand through her brown hair as the convict sobbed. It was moments like these Miranda can't believe she was ever cruel to Jack or that she ever felt anything but love for her. Despite her tough exterior beneath it all Jack was as damaged as Miranda was but she only ever let Lawson see her like this. The real her. She'd never shared this much about herself with someone and the same could be said for Miranda. Hell, Miranda had never trusted anyone else to share a bed with her before. It was this moment when Miranda knew one hundred percent that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jack.

* * *

**Notes- Next chapter we meet a new character that you won't want to miss as well as get reunited with an old favorite as things start to heat up! Hope you liked this chapter, there was a bit of set up here but hopefully it was enjoyable. Tell me what you thought in the reviews and I'll tell you all about how Kaidan is actually a robot. Also follow/favorite and all that stuff. IMPORTANT NOTE- The cover art for this story and all my other Jack and Miranda stories is a Fan Art piece drawn by Critter of Habit on Tumblr which I use with her permission. Since links are not allowed inside stories I urge you all to check my profile for a link to the original source image and her incredible blog filled with other great fan art. **


	10. Old Friends and New Enemies

Shepard, Liara, Jack and Miranda made their way from the carpark to the entrance of the Vancouver convention center. It had been an interesting week spent living with her former crewmates and a welcomed reminder of what life was like on the Normandy. Jane had missed her friends. For as much as she loved Liara, she had spent nearly two straight years seeing hardly anyone else but the asari.

Jane eyed Jack in her dress blues as the convict fidgeted awkwardly with the high collar of her uniform jacket. Miranda moved to adjust it. "Just sit still and i'll fix it, Jack."

"Why the hell do I have to wear this crap? I look ridiculous." Jack said. Miranda hooked a finger under Jack's chin to tilt her head up before continuing to adjust her collar.

Shepard chuckled. "It is pretty strange to see you in a uniform, Jack." Jane wore her old uniform proudly but Liara had slipped in to a comfortable blue dress after trying on several and not being satisfied with how any of them looked on her pregnant figure.

"Well I figured Jack's usual attire wouldn't be appropriate for an event such as this." Miranda said as she finished fixing her lover's collar.

Jack glanced at Miranda's catsuit. "Look who's talking, Cheerleader."

Lawson crossed her arms. "It's comfortable!"

Liara and Jane laughed. "Do you ever wear anything else, Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"No. No she doesn't." Jack answered.

Miranda licked her thumb and wiped away a spot of dirt which had somehow found it's way on to Jack's cheek and the convict flinched like a child and batted her hand away. "You're my girlfriend, princess. Not my mom."

Lawson shook her head and rested one hand on her hip. "Then stop acting like a child." she teased. "I need to find Kaidan inside. See you three in there. Behave while i'm gone, Jack."

"When do I not?" Jack asked with a smug grin.

Miranda rolled her eyes and after giving Jack a quick peck on the lips before she was away.

Jane smiled at Jack. "Has anyone ever told you that you two are adorable together?"

"We are not!" Jack protested sounding like a child.

"You really are." Liara agreed.

"Shut up." Jack said but she couldn't help but smile at their compliment.

Shepard crossed her arms. "It's nice to see how you've grown, Jack."

"Do you imagine we'll have trouble getting inside?" Liara asked.

"Are you kidding me? We'll be lucky if the people working the entrance don't piss their pants when they see Shepard. You'll get in easy."

A large crowd had formed outside the convention center and Jane hoped that they wouldn't spot her before she could slip inside.

Liara looked to Shepard. "Have you been to something like this before, Love?"

"The birthday ball? Yeah, a couple of times actually. What about you, Jack?"

"Yeah. Nothing but a bunch of ass kissing and political bull."

As the trio moved in to the line they passed a man with blonde hair shouting something that Shepard couldn't make out but Jane instantly recognized his voice. She turned and saw that the man was wearing a set of fake N7 armor and was horribly unshaved. "Take a picture with Commander Shepard!" he cried out to the people who passed by and didn't give him a second glance. A fresh group approached and he ran towards them "Would you like a picture with Commander Shepard, only a few credits."

One of the group laughed. "The Commander's a woman, dumbass." they all laughed and moved passed Jane who they apparently didn't recognize.

The man's shoulders slumped and he turned to Jane. "Would you like to take a picture with..." His eyes widened and his jaws dropped. "COMMANDER SHEPARD!"

Jane buried her face in her hands. "For crying out loud."

"It's me, Conrad! Conrad Verner!"

The Commander sighed. "Conrad, what are you doing here?"

Conrad stiffened his posture and tried to put a serious face on. "Oh, just Spectre business. Just like you. I'm righting the wrongs of the galaxy, Shepard!"

Jane glanced at the man's shabby appearance and his battered N7 replica armor. "Uh-huh. So you're not trying to take pictures with people while pretending to be me?"

"Well...yes." Conrad sounded defeated. "But only because I need some credits for an important mission. The Reapers are still out there and they need to be stopped. Maybe we could team up?"

Jane's eyes softened. "Conrad, are you homeless?"

"Oh no! No, no, no. Well yes. After the war I found a charity that said it was for all the refugees and I just did what I thought you would."

"Which is?"

"Gave them all my credits. I guess I really screwed up again, huh. I was just trying to help. But it's not so bad."

Suddenly Jack approached them with Liara in tow. "This asshole bugging you, Shepard?"

Jane shook her head. "This is Conrad Verner, we...go way back."

"I can't believe it's really you, Shepard. Some people said that you were made up but I always knew the truth." Conrad said.

Jane looked to Liara and the asari nodded to her. "Conrad, open your omni-tool. You still have one right?"

"Oh yes." he opened his tool and it stuttered a bit before the old device's display popped up. "But why do I need to?"

"Because I'm sending you something to help get you back on your feet."

"You don't nee..." Conrad's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. "A million credits!" he cried.

Jane shushed him. "Keep it down."

"Commander, I can't accept this."

"You deserve it, Conrad. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself this time."

"Oh wooooow." Conrad said in awe.

"Really it's nothing. Just stay off the streets and...take a shower."

"I will! Thank you, Commander. I won't forget this!" Conrad scurried off and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"What the fuck, Shepard?" Jack said.

Jane turned. "What?"

"A million credits for that guy?"

Liara jumped in. "We have more credits than we know what to do with." It was true, between Matriarch Benezia's inheritance and Liara's Shadow Broker dealings Shepard and Liara had more money than they or their daughter could ever spend. She donated an impressive amount to charity every month and even helped support some of her former crew, Joker in particular and Garrus and his family back on Palavan. The turian had been reluctant at first but Jane had insisted.

"Why? You need some?" Shepard asked Jack.

"What the hell do I need credits for? Besides the cheerleader is rich as shit too. But she doesn't go around handing out a million creds to every homeless guy on the street...or any homeless guys."

"Shall we go inside?" Liara said.

The trio traveled to the entrance now that the crowd outside had thinned out and left an open door guarded by a thin and youthful looking officer. "I know this guy." Jack said before they were within earshot. "He's obsessed with you. We'll get in easy." She approached the boy. "Simmons."

His face lit up when he saw Jack. "Good evening, Jack!" he greeted her. "Where's Miranda?"

"Already inside. I'd like you to meet my friend." She gestured to Shepard and Jane extended her hand.

"Holy crap!" Simmons shouted as he trembled a bit.

"I seem to be getting a lot of that these days. Hello I'm Shepard."

Simmons' gripped her hand tightly and shook it a little too hard. "I-I know! I'm a huge fan! It's an honor, Commander! You're the whole reason I joined the Alliance."

"I'm flattered." Shepard said sincerely. "Glad I could be an inspiration."

"An inspiration? You're a hero! A legend! A..."

Jane cut him off. "That's really sweet of you to say but it's really not needed."

He kept babbling on. "I have every action figure ever made of you, I..."

"Simmons, Shut the hell up." Jack said. "They don't have passes so let us in."

"Of course!" he stepped aside and the three women took there first steps into the convention center.

* * *

Kaidan Alenko sat alone at one of the various tables set up with a glass of wine in his hand and his head hung low. It had been a few days since his break-up and in retrospect he was glad Alice was gone and felt like an idiot for ever dating her. But that didn't make him feel any less lonely.

"Mind if I join you?" Miranda asked making her friend turn around from his seat.

Alenko gestured to a seat across from him. "May as well."

Lawson sat down. "I know we haven't had the chance to talk just the two of us about what happened."

"Miranda, as far as i'm concerned you did me a favor. Alice was out of her mind. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I." she teased. "But I still owe you an apology."

"You're forgiven." Kaidan finished his drink.

Miranda sat in awkward silence trying to think of what she wanted to say. "Kaidan, I know i'm probably not the best friend. I wanted to tell you that I appreciate all you've done for us. Both of us do."

Lawson was a difficult woman to be friends with. But Kaidan always found her well worth the trouble. "Don't mention it. You know I love having you around."

Miranda had spent a great deal of her life alone so she recognized loneliness when she saw it. But she had no idea how to help her friend.

* * *

Shepard had braved the swarm of admirers who flocked to her when she first stepped inside and she, Liara and Jack had found their way to the main show floor. A massive gathering of Alliance Admirals, Soldiers, Researchers and even a few non-humans mingled in the large room. To her left Jane admired the large stage that had been built and to her right Shepard could see a second story that overlooked the main floor and stage.

"By the Goddess, I had no idea so many people would be here."

"Let's just hope I don't have to deal with any more...fans." Shepard said.

"These people are gonna eat you alive, Shepard. Half the people in our department never shut up about you. Why the hell did you want to come to this anyway? You've been a ghost ever since the war ended, kinda weird you come out of hiding for this."

"We had our reasons." Jane said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find them." Jack vanished into the crowd.

Liara scanned the faces of everyone in sight. "Do you see him?" she asked.

"I don't know what he looks like." Shepard said.

"Me neither."

"That feels like something we should have figured out before we came here."

"Probably." Liara agreed.

"So what do we do? Just ask someone to point Shaw out?"

"That won't be necessary." A smooth voice said from behind the two women causing them to jump. Jane and Liara turned and a tall man with a healthy head of black hair and a chiseled jaw line filling out his traditionally handsome face. He appeared to be in his late 40's and he extended his hand to the Commander. "Admiral Charles Shaw."

Liara and Jane exchanged a look before Shepard firmly shook the man's hand. "Hello sir. I'm Shepard and this is my wife Doctor Liara T'Soni." she said hoping Shaw hadn't heard much of their conversation beforehand.

"I'm well aware of who you are, Commander. Of both you and Doctor T'Soni." his lips curved in a kind genuine smile as he shook Liara' hand. "It is a true honor to finally meet you both. There are no words I could say that would be enough to state how much you've done for this galaxy."

"Um...Thank you, Admiral." Liara said.

"Please call me Charles. Everyone else calls me Admiral." He laughed a strong hearty chuckle that Jane and Liara awkwardly joined him by forcing a laugh. "It's a damn shame that the Alliance didn't listen to you sooner, Commander."

"Oh?"

"Absolutely. You were the only one talking sense back in the day and nobody wanted to hear it. Hell, if the Alliance had put you in charge sooner we might not have lost so many good men and women to the Reapers."

Jane never would have expected Shaw to be the man she saw before her. "I appreciate that."

"I tried to get them to listen to you back then but they were all too busy denying the truth. I knew you had to be right though. A woman like you with N7 and Akuze in your belt, not to mention saving the Citadel. No way you were just blowing smoke, I said. But you know how things are with bureaucracy and the Alliance always trying to play nice with the council. Still I did my best to prepare my men any way I could. I'd like to think you saved my life, Commander. Well shit, you save the whole galaxy."

"You tried to get the Alliance to prepare for the Reapers?"

"Sure did." His eyes softened. "Didn't try hard enough. It's a miracle how well things have turned out given that we were facing the end of the damn world almost two years ago. I guess that's a testament to what we can achieve when we work together."

"I-I couldn't agree more." Liara stammered.

Shaw smiled at the asari. "Looks like there's a baby on the way."

"Yes." Liara said.

"Boy or girl?" he joked and threw his head back in laughter.

Suddenly a familiar figure emerged from the crowd and approached them with an extended hand that Shepard eagerly shook. "I had to see it to believe it myself when I heard." Admiral Hackett said in his gruff voice.

Jane smiled. "Good to see you, sir."

"Shepard, Doctor T'Soni." He nodded to both of them. "I see you've already met Admiral Shaw."

"Yes..." Shepard said.

"Just discussing their daughter actually." Shaw filled him in.

Hackett eyed Liara. "I hadn't heard. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Liara and Shepard both said.

"Feels like yesterday I was marrying you two." Hackett said.

"How have things been, Admiral?" Shepard asked.

Shaw jumped in. "Great. If you ask me Hackett is the sole reason Earth has been able to recover so quickly."

Hackett shook his head. "I can't take credit. And you've certainly done your part, Shaw."

"I had heard rumors that you were working on measures to deal with the rise in attacks in the Terminus Systems." Liara said to Hackett.

Hackett nodded. "We are. Sure could use your help though, Commander."

Jane chuckled. "Sorry, Sir. But i'm afraid that ship has sailed." she said as she took Liara's hand.

Hackett nodded. "Of course."

Shaw's omni-tool buzzed and the tall man checked the message. "Looks like duty calls." He looked up to Jane. "It was an absolute pleasure to meet you at last, Commander. You as well Doctor T'Soni. I hope you'll stick around for my speech." Then Shaw walked away in the direction of the stage.

"We heard he was in line for a council seat." Shepard said to Hackett.

"He is."

"I find it odd you were not selected." Liara said.

"They tried. But I refused. My place is with the Alliance, not the Council. Shaw is a good man. He'll do a good job." he checked the time on his tool. "I better join Shaw." He snapped a salute which Shepard returned. "Good to see you again, Commander."

They watched him follow after Shaw and waited for the old Admiral to be out of earshot before one of them spoke. "Shaw's not exactly what I expected him to be." Jane said.

"Indeed."

"I don't understand. Liara, I think you better tell me what evidence you saw."

Liara sighed. "Shepard, he knew about Sanctuary. He knew about Udina's coup."

"Maybe he thought he had a good reason? I know I did when I worked for Cerberus."

"There's no reason good enough."

Jane nodded. "You're right."

Suddenly Liara winced and clutched at her belly. "Ah!"

Shepard's voice was panicked. "Are you alright?"

The asari forced a smile. "Just another kick. Goddess, she's been handful today."

Jane wrapped her arm around her wife for support. "Let's find Miranda and Kaidan and get you off your feet."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yeah. I can handle it. This will be easy."

* * *

Corporal Benjamin Simmons guarded the entrance to the convention center outside in the cold Vancouver night. he still had a grin plastered across his youthful face. He had met Commander Shepard! The Commander Shepard. He'd always dreamed of shaking her hand and having actually done so was surreal.

He had always heard Jack and Miranda knew the Commander but he never thought the day would come that he got to meet his hero. He was so lost in thought he hardly noticed the tall dark haired man with stubble on his face and a spring in his step as he approached the now empty entrance.

"How you doing, Hoss?" the man greeted him.

"Fine. Do you have a pass?" Simmons said.

The man chuckled. "Me? Nah. I was just looking for a gentleman such as yourself to lend me a hand."

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to guard this entrance."

The man looked around at their otherwise abandoned surroundings. "Yeah I can see that. Come on, bud. I just need some help."

"I'm sorry I can't. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises if you don't have a pass."

Victor Reed frowned. "You could have made this quick on yourself."

"I'm sorry?"

"No. I am." In a flash Victor's fist smashed into the boy's gut and he leaned forward into the force of the blow. Victor wrapped one of his muscular arms around his neck as he began to strangle the terrified corporal.

Simmons gasped for air and threw desperate but weak punches at his attacker. "S-Stop!" he managed to rasp out before Victor tightened his hold.

"Sorry, Hoss. But you're between me and a shit load of credits." Victor said before he mercifully snapped the boy's neck.

Simmons' body went limp and Victor dragged him out of sight before he started stripping the body of his Alliance uniform. He had intended to lure him away so he could kill the poor kid when he wouldn't have see it coming. Victor might be an assassin but he wasn't a monster and he had wanted to spare his victim any unnecessary fear and pain. He finished changing in to the uniform and reached in to his bag to attach a few weights to Simmons' body before dumping his corpse into the Vancouver harbour and letting it sink to the bottom of the icy water.

His comm rang and he answered it with a smile. "Hello, beautiful."

"Did you get one?"

"Of course I got one! It's me. You in position?"

"Yep. There's an ass ton of people here though."

"Have you seen Hackett?"

"Not yet, but he's here somewhere. Get inside so we can get this show on the road."

Victor smirked. "This will be easy."

* * *

**Notes- Sorry for the delay but I had writer's block! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to start heating up real quick! So what did you think of Admiral Charles Shaw? Is he what you expected? Tell me what you thought of him and this chapter in the reviews. **


	11. A Dance, A Speech and A Revelation

Jack pawed through the crowd and passed a waiter with a tray of drinks. She snatched one off the tray without breaking her stride and brought it to her lips as she scanned the tables for her girlfriend and roommate. She found them sitting together at a table with drinks in hand but Kaidan's shoulders were slumped forward and his eyes were sunk to his drink. Jack took a sip of her drink and padded towards them before a young man with a datapad approached her.

"Excuse me. But I'm looking for signatures on a petition of Matriarch Aquilla's recent..."

Jack silenced him with her middle finger and pushed past him. She took a seat at the table. "Damn, Miranda. What'd you do to Alenko? He looks more upset then when we broke the vidscreen when we were fuck-...uh...shit, what lie did we use to cover that up, cheerleader?"

Miranda glared at her lover. "We said you were drunk."

"Well I guess it wasn't entirely a lie after all."

Kaidan chuckled. "How do you two do it?"

"What sex?" Jack asked.

"No! How do you two keep it going. You're relationship I mean."

Jack stuck her tongue out of her mouth. "Do we really need to talk about sappy crap like that?"

"We love each other." Miranda said. "Don't we?"

The convict sighed. "Yeah. We do."

"And that's it?" Kaidan asked.

"That's all that matters." Miranda answered.

"What she said." Jack said before she sipped on her drink.

Suddenly Shepard emerged from the crowd with Liara in tow. Jane helped her wife to a seat at the table. "You feeling better?" she asked.

Liara flashed a wry smile. "Much."

"Is everything alright?" Kaidan asked.

"Just the baby being difficult." Liara informed them. "It is not something to be concerned about."

Jane sat down next to the asari. "We just met Admiral Shaw." Shepard said to Miranda.

"I see." Miranda replied cooly.

"Love, you know what to do?" Liara asked.

"Not exactly. But I'm hoping Miranda will have a few ideas."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kaidan asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Jack added with her tattooed arms crossed.

That's when Jane remembered that Liara had only told Miranda of their true purpose for attending the ball. "Um..."

Miranda jumped in. "Perhaps we should speak in private, Shepard."

"Hold up! What the fuck, Cheerleader? Why are you and Shepard keeping secrets?" Jack asked.

Miranda rose to her seat and faced her lover. "You're better not knowing, Jack. Shepard, now."

Jane turned to Liara. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Go." Liara kissed her on the cheek and Miranda and Jane slipped away from the table.

Shepard turned back to make sure they were out of earshot. "You didn't tell Jack?"

"How do you think Jack would react if she found out Shaw was Cerberus? I love the woman but she isn't exactly subtle. And I have a feeling subtly will be key here."

Jane shrugged. "You're the expert."

"What did Shaw say to you?"

"Not much. Just that he had tried to warn the Alliance about the Reapers. Is that true?"

"From what I hear, yes. So what's your plan?" Miranda asked.

Jane slipped the OSD Morat had given them out of her uniform pocket. "This has all we'll need to end Shaw's council chances. We just have to get it on him and figure out a way to have it be found."

"That's not much of a plan." Miranda said.

"I'm getting to it. Liara's agent said that Shaw has a soft spot for the ladies and well...we're ladies." Jane said.

"You want to seduce him?"

"How else would we do it?"

Miranda thought it over. "No that works. We'll have to wait for the right moment. Not until after his speech. Which one of us do you want to seduce him?"

Jane looked Miranda up and down. "Seems more like your area."

Lawson narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Oh! Uh...Nothing."

Miranda crossed her arms and tapped her high heeled boots. "No go ahead, say it."

"It's just...with that outfit."

"Oh screw you. You seduce him."

"What? I didn't mean to say..."

"Mean to say what?"

"All i'm saying is between the two of us, one of us is in an old Alliance uniform and the other is in a skintight sexy white catsuit."

"It's comfortable." Miranda said again.

"I'll take your word for it. Besides Shaw already knows i'm married to Liara with a baby on the way. He'd be suspicious if I made advances."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it." she huffed. "But this stays between us. I don't need Jack knowing that I'm seducing a former Cerberus supporter."

Jane chuckled. "Jack didn't seem to mind servicing a former Cerberus operative the other night."

Lawson blushed. "Oh god. You heard that?"

"The walls are paper thin. You two certainly are...creative."

* * *

Jack narrowed her eyes as she watched her lover and Shepard disappear into the crowd. She looked to Liara. "What the hell was that about, blue?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say. But Kaidan, is it just me or has Miranda been acting weird recently?"

"Weird? No more than usual. Why do you ask?

"You remember when she took that half day? I asked her where she was and she wouldn't tell me. Then the next day she tells me it's part of a surprise for me and never brings it up again."

"That is kinda weird." Kaiden agreed.

"She didn't say anything to you about it? Be straight with me."

Kaidan shook his head. "No."

"Perhaps she's planning something romantic. Sometimes Shepard likes to surprise me like that." The asari smiled. "Is your anniversary coming up?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

"Really?" Liara asked.

The convict rolled her eyes.. "It's the 15th of next month." she admitted. Jack saw the sadness in Kaidan's eyes when she mentioned their anniversary and decided to drop it. She hated seeing him like this. "Screw it. I don't need to worry about it now. I do need to worry about getting your miserable ass laid." Jack elbowed Kaidan.

Kaidan groaned. "I'm gonna go grab another drink." The man rose from his seat and left Liara and Jack alone.

"So..." Liara said awkwardly. She had never been alone with the convict and while Shepard had always spoke highly of the woman Liara didn't quite know what to make of Jack.

"Let me ask you something." Jack said.

"Please do."

"I love the cheerleader, but ever since Miranda fucked me queer I've always wondered about something."

"And that is?"

"What's it like to screw Shepard?" Jack asked with interest.

Liara's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Oh come on. I'm not in to her or anything but is it amazing? It is isn't it?"

The asari's face blushed a deep purple. "Jack I-I... I don't know if this is appropriate." she stammered.

"I'm not gonna go running my mouth to anyone else. Just tell me. Is it awesome?"

Liara looked around and sighed. "Yes."

Jack smiled and let out a satisfied chuckle. "Knew it. Miranda is pretty awesome too. She does this thing with her tongue where..."

"I don't think this is something I need to hear." Liara interrupted her.

The convict crossed her arms. "Whatever."

They remained in awkward silence until Liara spoke up again in an attempt to stimulate conversation. "So you and Miranda." She began.

"What about it?"

"Are you two serious?"

"We've been doing this shit for two years. Does that count as serious?"

"I suppose. But do you think about a future with her?"

"Future?"

"Forgive me. It's not my place."

"No." Jack leaned in. "What did you mean?"

"Children." Liara said as she rubbed her belly. "Things like that."

Jack laughed. "Kids? Fuck no."

"Really? I thought you were quite good with those students of yours."

Pain flashed in Jack's eyes. "No kids." she said plainly.

* * *

"I guess we should head back." Jane said and turned to return to the table before Miranda's hand caught her.

"Actually I was wondering if the two of us could spend some time alone." Miranda said awkwardly.

"Really? Why?"

"I...just have missed you." Lawson fibbed. It wasn't entirely the truth. Miranda needed her help but she had no idea how to bring this up. She figured she would find somewhere to slip it in.

"I missed you too. But what's really up?" Shepard asked.

Miranda watched as the small band on stage began to play a song and she noticed the gathering of couples on the floor in front of the stage begin to dance to the harmony. Miranda extended her hand. "Dance with me first?"

Jane laughed. "What?"

Lawson rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Shepard. You're not my type."

Shepard smirked and took the taller woman's hand. "And what is your type?"

Lawson lead her out to the dance floor. "Tattooed with a foul mouth and an anger issue."

Jane rested her hands on Miranda's hips as they slowly swayed to the beat and Jane's two left feet tried to keep up.

Miranda took hold of Jane's hands on her hips and intertwined their fingers. "This isn't prom, Shepard."

"Sorry, I don't really know how to dance."

"Clearly." Miranda said as she eyed her footwork. "Let me lead."

They picked up the pace with the rise in the tempo and Jane and Miranda's hips swayed together to the beat while Miranda directed her without words. She twirled the Commander under her arm and caught her before dipping Jane back slightly and pulling her back up close. Jane's eyes fluttered and she smiled. "Damn, where did you learn to dance?"

"I've been practicing. Figured I could use a partner to practice with for once."

"Just out of the blue you decided to pick up ballroom dancing?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly."

"Oh I see. Planning a big romantic date for Jack?"

"Something like that." Miranda said before roping her arms around Jane's waist. "Dip back." she ordered and Shepard leaned all the way back and straightened her neck as Miranda supported her. Lawson helped her back up to the default position before they started to spin and Jane was barely able to keep up.

Shepard was working up a sweat and she was panting a little when she spoke next. "You know I was thinking. Do the officers at HQ just call her Lieutenant Jack?"

Miranda saw her opportunity as she pulled Shepard in tight. "I'm hoping they'll soon be calling her Lieutenant Lawson."

Shepard's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?!"

Miranda lifted her Commander off the ground and spun her as Jane let the shock of what the raven haired woman just said take hold. Lawson brought her back down and they continued swaying to the fast tempo of the band's beat. "I..." Miranda paused, talking about her feelings was hard even with Shepard. "I want to marry Jack."

"Wow." Shepard said in awe.

Miranda narrowed her eyes as she twirled Shepard again. "Is it really that ridiculous?" She asked with genuine fear and concern in her voice.

"No!" Jane cried fearing she had hurt Miranda's feelings. "I'm just surprised. It's not ridiculous. I guess I just never pictured you settling down, not to mention Jack settling down."

"Neither did I but...I love her, Shepard."

Jane smiled warmly as the song winded down to a slower and much more manageable beat. "You really do don't you?"

"Very much. But..."

"But?"

"I...I don't know how to do this. I've been walking around all week with the ring in my pocket looking for the right moment." Jane smirked. "What?"

"That thing has pockets?" She asked as she glanced at Miranda's catsuit.

"Stay focused, Commander. I need your help. Kaidan can't keep a secret to save his life and you know Jack. How did you propose to Liara?"

They continued to slow dance. "I asked Liara to marry me when we were plummeting to our deaths inside of a crashing cruise ship."

"That isn't exactly helpful. We aren't the type to do romance but I want it to be special."

"It doesn't need to be grand. Or some huge display of love."

"It doesn't?"

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Miranda was always struck her as someone with all the answers and yet here she was in need of Shepard's help. "No. Of course not."

"Then what do I do?"

"You don't need theatrics or tricks, all you need is Jack."

Miranda's eyes downcast as they continued to slow dance. "What if she doesn't want to marry me?" She hated being this insecure and open with someone other than Jack but she trusted Shepard.

Jane shook her head. "I spent a lot of time with Jack on the Normandy. I'd like to think we're pretty close. And I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. I wouldn't have ever thought it possible that either of you would be in a relationship like this let alone in a relationship together. I guess it makes a strange sort of sense, I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it myself but you two are perfect for each other. She'll say yes. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, Shepard." Miranda smiled.

"Look at you. Proposing! You're turning in to a real live girl." Jane teased and pulled her in close and hugged her as their dance came to a close. "I'm proud of you, Miranda."

They separated and Miranda placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow when she noticed Jane inspecting her body. "What?"

"Seriously, that thing has pockets?"

Suddenly the band stopped playing as Admiral Hackett followed by Shaw and a few other Admirals made their way on stage. Miranda and Jane looked up to the stage as the hushed silence fell on the crowd. Shepard watched with interest as Admiral Shaw stepped up to the podium.

* * *

Jill Woodcomb extended the barrel of her Widow and peered through the scope at the Admiral's on stage from her vantage point. She had made sure to block off access to her position so she wouldn't be interrupted. She set her aim on Hackett as the old Admiral adjusted his uniform. She opened her comm link with Victor. "Babe, I have a shot."

"Don't take it." Victor said on the other end of the call.

"You sure?"

"The night is young, gorgeous. Plenty of opportunities to do this nice and quiet."

"Where are you?" Jill asked as she searched the crowd with her scope.

"To the right of the stage by the columns."

Jill found her lover and partner leaning causally against a support column in his stolen Alliance uniform. Her scope went south. "Mmm, the uniform looks good on you, Victor. Very tight."

"Are you using a high caliber sniper rifle to check out my ass?" Victor chuckled.

"Maybe."

Jill snapped her attention back to the Admiral at the podium as he cleared his throat and prepared to make a speech.

"Hello. I'd like to welcome you all to the annual Alliance Navy Birthday Ball. For those who don't know who I am let me introduce myself. I'm Admiral Charles Shaw former commanding officer of the ninth fleet and proud member of the navy for over 35 years. This ball is a tradition that has been carried out for over a century by humanity but today it stands for something more. When I look out at you all and see not only my fellow humans looking back at me but every race which calls this galaxy their home. A home which were it not for our combined efforts and unflinching strength in the face of extreme adversity would not exist today. We stand together now not just as a community but as a symbol of what we can accomplish when we set our differences aside and work together." Shaw paused and looked down at his podium. "The Reapers were and likely will always be the biggest threat we will ever face. You'd be hard pressed to find a single person in this room who didn't experience loss during the war." Shaw cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "I myself saw more than my fair share. My two sons, Devon and Daniel both proud members of the Alliance were taken from me by the Reapers both in the initial invasion of Earth." He cleared his throat. "It was the single hardest day of my life." He wiped a tear from his eye. "But there wasn't time to grieve, not for me, not for anyone. I was so proud of my boys...still am."

Some people in the crowd sniffled back tears but Jill sat unmoved with her sights locked on the human on stage.

Shaw continued his speech. "Part of me wanted to give in when what remained of my family was lost but I knew my boys would never want that and that Earth couldn't afford it. So I pressed on. Not unlike millions of other Fathers and Mothers who were forced to press on through the greatest tragedy one could face, the loss of their child. It's hardship like that we were able to endure, And it's enduring hardship like that that saved our galaxy. Even today I meet refugees, civilians, innocents who lost everything. The Alliance has made incredible strides in the wake of the Reaper War. Not just here on Earth but all across the galaxy, but it isn't enough. Not yet. When I look to the future I see a time where the pain and loss we endured is nothing but a bad memory. Where humanity has ascended to heights today we could only dream of. And I know that day is coming." Shaw paused as he looked out to the silent crowd. "I promise that day is coming."

The crowd erupted into applause as Shaw finished his speech and stepped away from the podium. Jill smirked. "Shit just got interesting." she said to Victor.

"Hit me with it." Victor said.

"That Admiral Shaw guy. He's our client."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. That's the same voice that I spoke with on the comm when we got the job."

"That is interesting." Victor agreed. "Why the hell would he want Hackett dead?"

"Not sure. But 1000 credits it's got something to do with that asari bitch."

* * *

**Notes- **So what do you think of Shaw now? I'm sure it was fairly obvious that Shaw was the one who put the hit on Hackett however I'm curious what you make of him after his speech. We'll get to learn more about him soon. Tell me what you think in the reviews!

Oh and for those who received an alert for my Chuck story "Chuck Versus Comic-Con" just ignore that. I am working on a Chuck story but I decided to hold off on it for now.


	12. Family

Admiral Charles Shaw saluted the crowd before he followed Hackett off stage. The Admirals funneled in to a back hallway behind the stage and Shaw took a moment to himself. He scolded himself for showing emotion during his speech but the loss of his sons was a wound that hadn't even begun to heal and he suspected it never would.

A harsh gravely voice caught his attention. "Admiral Shaw." Hackett greeted him making Shaw turn around. Hackett extended his hand and Shaw shook it. "Hell of a speech you just gave."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I've been told the Navy is putting your name forward as their candidate for the council seat."

Shaw smiled. "So I hear. It's an honor to even be considered."

"I wanted to tell you personally that I think it's the right call. You've served the navy with admirable courage and dedication and I have no doubts you will continue to serve humanity on the council. Anderson would be proud." Hackett clearly didn't recognize the late Donnell Udina as a councilor like so many others.

"I appreciate that. Really I do. And I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all you've done for humanity. I don't think the Navy could have found a better leader. If you ask me, you got us through the war, sir." Shaw said sincerely. He truly admired the man deeply.

"Commander Shepard got us through the war." he saluted Shaw and Charles returned the favor before watching Hackett disappear down the hallway.

Shaw reached in his pocket and retrieved the old holo. The same holo he'd gazed at every day since he first laid eyes on a Reaper. The image materialized and he smiled sorrowfully at his sons in miniature on his palm. They're all in uniform, caps in hand and shoulder to shoulder, he's positioned between his two boys and despite the formal nature of the image they're all smiling warmly. He shuts the holo when he hears a smooth male voice call out to him.

"Evening, Ace." the man says from behind him. Shaw turns and finds a tall man wearing an Alliance uniform that's slightly too small for him.

"Evening..." He looks to the name on the man's bdus. "Corporal Simmons."

The man advanced with a grin on his face. "I was hoping you and I could have a little chat, Admiral."

"What about?"

Suddenly a female voice sounds out from behind him. "You could start with the asari." The short haired woman says with her arms crossed.

"Asari?" Shaw asks.

"Then maybe you can move on to why you want dear Admiral Hackett dead." Victor said.

"I-I'm afraid I don't have any idea what either of you are talking about."

"Cut the bullshit." Jill demanded. "Why the fuck are you doing business with the asari? And why the fuck are they threatening us?"

"My god. You're them aren't you."

Victor chuckled. "Duh."

Shaw swallowed hard. "I thought I made it clear I wanted no part in this."

"Sure. No part. Except for that little detail about you hiring us. So you better tell us what the hell is going on." Jill spat.

"We can talk, just not here."

Victor gripped the Admiral's shoulder tightly. "Well I guess you better show us to where we can talk before I lose my temper."

Shaw directed them to a small back room where nobody could hear or disturb them. "What are you two thinking doing it here?" Shaw asked.

Jill arched an eyebrow. "Oh is that not convenient for you? I must have forgotten that I gave a flying fuck."

Victor crossed his arms. "You better start talking and I better like what I hear. Why does an Alliance Admiral like yourself want Hackett gone? Looking to put yourself on top after some creative leadership restructuring?"

"It isn't like that. I wish there was another way. But I don't have a choice." Shaw said.

"Who's the asari and why does she know who we are?" Jill demanded.

Shaw's heart jumped. "Are you sure it was an asari?"

"Uh yeah I'm pretty sure." Jill said.

"What did she say to you?"

"Just your typical threaten to flay us alive and make me eat my own dick." Victor said.

The Admiral sighed. "She's an associate of a Matriarch..." Shaw's sentence was cut short when the door to the backroom was blasted open by biotics making both the assassins draw their pistols but they lowered them out of fear of who they were aiming at when they recognized the figure.

"Speak another word, Shaw and it will be your last." Ereyla said with biotic energy crackling around her.

"Oh shit." Shaw said fearfully. "Why are you here?"

"Because you were about to say something very stupid." Ereyla said she didn't bother waiting for Shaw to ask how she knew. "Did you really think I wouldn't be monitoring you? She keeps a short leash on all her pets." she had placed the bug on Shaw when the asari first met him last week and already she had to intervene to stop him from fucking things up. Ereyla chuckled and gazed at the three terrified faces in front of her. "Humans, you're all so naive. I find it both pathetic and nauseating."

"Who are we talking about?" Jill asked with a slightly trembling voice.

"Shut up assassin. I'll deal with you two in a moment." Ereyla grabbed Shaw and dragged him out of the back room so they could be alone. "I don't need to remind you who you're dealing with."

"I'm aware."

"And if you want her to fulfill her end of the arrangement you know you have to behave and do what you're told." Ereyla reminded him.

"I know! I am! She can't back out now. I've put too much into this. She has to do what she promised me."

"She doesn't have to do anything. Especially for a human. But the Matriarch will keep her end of the bargain so long as you keep yours. And that includes following the rules. And what is rule one, Shaw?"

"I never mention her name." Shaw muttered.

"You NEVER mention her name." Ereyla repeated and released the human. "Go back out there and pretend this never happened and I might just do the same."

"What about them?" Shaw asked.

Ereyla sighed. "I'll deal with them. Go!"

Shaw scurried away and Ereyla walked back in to the back room to find Victor and Jill frozen with fear. "Y-You better tell us what the fuck this is about." Victor said.

Ereyla raised one finger. "First, you never make demands of me." She raised a second finger. "Second, you will never try to speak to Admiral Charles Shaw again or mention his asari contacts to anyone." She raised a third finger. "And lastly, if Admiral Hackett is not dead in the next two hours it won't matter where you hide or how far you run. I will find you and I will feed you each others severed body parts until one of you finally expires. Then the survivor will be rewarded with a bullet. Are we understood?" Victor just nodded while Jill was frozen with fear. "Good. Better get to work."

* * *

"Time to get to work!" Jack shouted as she clinked together her glass with Liara's water.

"Tell me again, what exactly are we doing?" Liara asked meekly.

Jack pointed to Kaidan from where we still sat alone at their table a few yards away from where Jack and Liara stood at the bar. "Alenko needs to get over that british bitch so we're going to help the poor bastard."

"And how do we do that?"

"By helping him get laid." Jack said like it should have been obvious.

"Laid?" Liara wasn't familiar with the human term.

Jack narrowed her eyes and informed Liara of the words meaning by thrusting her pelvis forward. Liara's eyes widened. "Oh! Yes...laid. That will make him feel better?"

"When does sex not make you feel better?"

"I suppose you have a point." Liara admitted. "How do we go about this?"

Jack shrugged and sipped on her drink. "Haven't really done it before but it couldn't be that hard." the convict looked to her right and saw a woman ordering a drink and Jack tapped on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. She was attractive and not in uniform which indicated she was a civilian. That was good; Alenko would protest to hooking up with anyone in the navy. He was too much of a boyscout to break regs on fraternization.

Jack pointed to Kaidan. "See that guy?"

The woman looked at Kaidan sitting alone at their table. "Yeah?"

"Wanna fuck him?"

The woman recoiled. "What?! You're disgusting." she took her drink and scurried away.

When Jack looked back to Liara the asari was laughing. "Oh lets see you do better, Blue!"

Liara smirked. "Very well." she strolled over to an attractive red head woman sitting alone at a table and gingerly tapped on her should. "Mind if I join you?"

The woman smiled. "No please do."

Liara sat down next to the stranger. "Attending tonight's event alone?"

"Yes." she admitted.

Liara pointed to Kaidan. "See that man?"

The woman arched an eyebrow. "I do."

"He is a very good friend of mine and he is also attending alone."

"Oh, well I guess he's pretty cute."

Liara had never personally found Male humans all that appealing. Certainly not as much as the species' women but she was delighted to hear the woman found Kaidan attractive. "I am sure he would be an excellent male to be laid by."

The red haired woman's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Did I say it wrong?" Liara flinched. "What I meant to say is you would enjoy love making with him."

The woman narrowed her eyes and stared at the strange pregnant asari next to her. "What the hell?"

"Oh! Um no what I actually meant to say is that I think you two will be very happy together."

The woman chuckled. "Are we getting married?"

"Would you like to?" Liara asked surprised.

The woman laughed, got up from her seat and left Liara sitting by herself. Jack jumped in to the departed woman's seat. "That was rather rude." Liara said.

Jack laughed. "Fuck, Liara. That was painful."

"What did I do wrong?"

"We're trying to get him pussy, not a bride."

"I'm afraid we don't seem to be very good at this."

Jack sighed. "No shit."

Out of the blue Miranda and Shepard emerged from the crowd and approached the table. Liara beamed a smile at her bondmate. "Hello, Shepard. Anything to report?"

"Yeah. Miranda's really good at dancing and we need to talk." Jane helped the asari to her feet and lead her away from Jack and Miranda.

"You danced with the Commander?" Jack asked her lover.

"I'm not sure i'd call it that. Her foot work was atrocious." Miranda answered.

"Since when do you dance, Cheerleader?"

"I always have." She fibbed as she took a seat.

"Why don't you dance with me? I fucking love dancing."

Miranda crossed her arms and attempted to change the topic. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess." Jack said. "Why are you changing the subject? Miranda, don't jerk me around. What's going on? You and Shepard disappear for an hour so you can dance together?"

Miranda looked around. "We're doing something for Liara. Shepard needed my help because Liara is pregnant. It's nothing to worry about." Lawson sensed Jack's paranoia creeping in to her and hoped that admission of truth would calm her down.

"What kinda something? That Shadow Broker crap?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell am I being left out of this?" Jack sounded genuinely hurt.

Miranda began to think of her response but it wasn't necessary when Kaidan Alenko sat down at the table. "When did we move tables?" He asked before he turned to Miranda. "Hey I saw you and Shepard out there dancing! You looked great. For a second there you almost made it looked like she could dance." Kaidan only added fuel to the fire and Jack was looking even more pissed.

Miranda rose to her feet and kissed Jack's forehead. "I have to go. Love you."

Jack glared at her before her expression softened. "Love you too." The convict waited for her girlfriend to slip back in to the crowd before she turned to Kaidan. "Alenko."

"What's up, Jack?"

"Finding you a girl is gonna have to wait."

"Oh no." Kaidan said sarcastically.

"We need to figure out what the cheerleader and Shepard are up to." Kaidan didn't reply and Jack looked over to find him staring at a woman across the room. "You know that girl?"

"Yeah..." He said in disbelief. "It's Rahna."

Jack's eyes widened when she recognized the name from many of Kaidan's Jump Zero stories. "Oh shit."

* * *

Shepard and Liara found a place where they could speak in private. The baby stirred inside the Broker and made Liara wince. "Another kick?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." Liara rasped with her hand pressed against her belly.

"Are you okay?"

Liara nodded. "Fine. but she's been getting worse about that."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?"

The asari shook her head. "I'm alright, Shepard. Tell me what's happening."

"Miranda is going to get Shaw alone by seducing him. Once we get him away from everyone else we'll slip the OSD on to him."

"And how do you plan on the data being discovered? Simply planting the OSD will do us no good unless it's discovered."

"I was thinking I'd somehow lift the device off of him in public view after Miranda plants it on him. Then i'd look for an excuse to go through the files where someone like Hackett could see Shaw's true colors. The device will be seen coming from him and the truth will be out."

"And nobody is going to second guess when Commander Shepard pulls incriminating evidence right off of him."

"My reputation might work in our favor for once."

Liara smiled. "Very clever my love."

"It's far from bullet proof but I think me and Miranda can handle it." Jane said. "How are you and Jack getting along?"

"Quite well actually. She's been trying to have us assist Kaidan in quote getting laid." Liara said.

Shepard chuckled. "I see. Have fun with that." She roped her arm around the asari's waist and began to walk her back to the table when a fast walking asari nearly crashed in to them. "Excuse us." Shepard said.

Then Liara saw the darker skinned asari's face. "By the Goddess! Ereyla!" Liara cried with a huge smile spread across her face and she immediately wrapped her arms around Ereyla in an excited hug.

Ereyla grinned and chuckled warmly. "Liara T'Soni? What is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia doing here?" she said after they separated.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Liara asked.

Ereyla smirked. "Just some business for the Matriarchs back home." her eyes sunk to Liara's belly. "Goddess, you're pregnant!"

"Indeed."Liara rubbed her belly. "It's been far too long, Ereyla." Liara's eyes widened. "Where are my manners? Shepard this is my old friend Ereyla. Ereyla, this is my bondmate Shepard."

Ereyla shook Jane's hand firmly. Perhaps too firmly. "A pleasure to meet you, Shepard." she said with a steel in her voice that wasn't present when she spoke to Liara.

Shepard was trying to keep up with all this. Liara hardly mentioned any of her childhood friends and Jane had just assumed she didn't have any. "The pleasure is mine. So how exactly do you two know each other?"

"Ereyla works for my mother's oldest friend."

Ereyla nodded. "I still remember when you were in diapers, Liara!"

Liara giggled. "And how is Matriarch Aquilla?"

"She is well."

"Please send her my best regards. I don't think i've seen her since my mother's funeral."

"I shall. Aquilla will be most pleased to hear you are doing so well."

"Who's Matriarch Aquilla?" Shepard asked her wife.

"My mother's closest friend. She's who Ereyla works for."

"Guilty." Ereyla said with a grin and shot a cold stare at Jane. "It is interesting you bonded with a human, Liara."

"Oh?" Jane let out.

Ereyla ignored Shepard. "I suppose I always pictured you with an asari like your mother." Suddenly Ereyla's omni-tool buzzed. "You must excuse me, Liara. I have matters to attend to. But it was very good to see you again after all these years. Do take care of yourself."

"And you, Ereyla." Liara said and watched Ereyla walk away.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Liara, why haven't I heard of Ereyla until now?"

"Well it must have been close to sixty years since I last saw her. I don't recall her attending mother's funeral. She sometimes looked after me when I was just a child when my mother and Aquilla would work together."

"I'm not sure I trust that woman." Shepard couldn't put her finger on it but something about the asari gave her the creeps.

"Don't be silly, Shepard." Liara said. "She's harmless enough."

"And this Matriarch?"

Liara arched an eyebrow. "Matriarch Aquilla. What about her, love?"

"You know her well?"

Liara smiled. "She's like family."

* * *

**Notes- Old Matriarch Aquilla. Did you forget about her? For those of you unfamiliar with the Matriarch I suggest you read my series "The Veiled Asari" so you can have an idea of the type of person Liara considers "Family". Well we're approaching the end of this story which means things are going to start heating up! Would love to hear predictions and thoughts on Matriarch Aquilla and Liara in the reviews. **


	13. Rahna

"Rahna? As in Jump Zero Rahna?" Jack asked Kaidan.

Alenko's eyes were locked on the dark skinned woman who stood just a few yards away. He never thought he'd see the woman again and yet after all these years there she was standing alone before him. "Yeah, that's her." he still couldn't believe it.

Jack eyed the woman Alenko had blabbed on about for almost all the time she had known him. People often talk about _'the one that got away'_ well Rahna Berk was by all accounts Kaidan's _'one'_.

"Damn, she's hot." Jack said as she admired the woman's fit form from where it was modestly displayed in her Alliance uniform.

"She looks exactly the same." Kaidan said.

"Why the hell are you sitting here on your ass? Get over there and talk to her!"

Kaidan looked to the Convict. "I can't!"

"Are you shitting me? You spent years harping on her and now that she's right there in front of you you're gonna pussy out?"

"It's not that simple. We didn't exactly part of the best of terms." Jack rose to her feet. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Jack finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table. "You're not gonna talk to her? Then I will."

"Jack, wait!"

But Jack ignored him and headed toward Rahna. Alenko scrambled to the other side of the table so his back was facing the two women in a desperate attempt to hide himself.

Liara T'Soni strolled back to their table and eyed Kaidan with a confused look on her face when she sat down. "Something the matter, Kaidan?"

"See the woman Jack is talking to?"

The asari looked over Alenko's shoulder and saw Jack speaking with a dark skinned and strikingly beautiful woman. "Yes?"

"That's my ex-girlfriend."

"I see."

"What are they doing?" Kaidan asked.

Liara watched as Jack pointed a finger at Kaidan and Rahna's eyes set on the man's back. "She appears to be heading this way."

Kaidan's heart raced. "Oh god."

"Kaidan?" A soft voice called from behind him. A voice he had heard only in his dreams for the past two decades.

Alenko turned around and tried to act surprised to see her. "Rahna?"

Rahna smiled. She truly was beautiful. Her dark and smooth skin complimented the defined cheekbones of her face. And she wore her curly dark hair back in a bun. "Goodness look at you. You haven't changed a bit. What's it been?"

"Twenty years and five months..." His eyes widened. "If I had to guess." He said trying to act smooth.

Rahna chuckled and it made Kaidan's heart flutter. "Well you look good, Kaidan."

"Uh so do you. You... look great."

The woman blushed before noticing Liara. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Doctor Liara T'Soni."

Liara smiled at the human. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Liara and I were just leaving." Jack said from behind Rahna.

"That's right we were." Liara said and she extended a hand to Jack.

The Convict helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support. "You two kids have fun." Jack said before she and Liara left Kaidan and Rahna alone.

Rahna smiled at Alenko at sat down next to him. Kaidan cleared his throat and thought of what he'd say.

"Listen..." They both said at the same time and chuckled in embarrassment.

"You go first." Rahna insisted.

"I wanted to apologize for the last time we saw each other."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing."

Kaidan arched an eyebrow. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"But I do, Kaidan. You were only trying to protect me and I...I've always regretted being so harsh on you."

Alenko smiled. "How have the last twenty years treated you?"

The woman shrugged. "They've had their ups and downs. Reapers not withstanding." she chuckled. "I stayed with the Alliance even after BAaT and it's kept me busy. I actually just received my new posting last week."

"Where they sending you?"

"Here. I'll be stuck in Vancouver indefinitely. They're having me join the reconstruction efforts at HQ."

"You're kidding."

Rahna shook her head. "Nope."

"I work down at HQ. I guess you're gonna be stuck with me."

The dark skinned woman smiled. "Small galaxy." there was a pause between them before she spoke up again. "So that Jack woman, she's your wife?"

Kaidan laughed. "Jack?! No, she and her girlfriend just live with me."

"I see. She certainly has a lot of personality."

"That's one way of putting it."

"I like her." Rahna said.

"What about you? Did you ever get married?" Kaidan asked trying not to sound too interested.

"I did." Kaidan's heart sank. "I married a man who I thought was everything I was looking for." Her voice dropped. "If love is blind marriage sure is an eye-opener. He cheated on me when I was on deployment. Didn't have a clue until I decided to surprise him when I got shore leave early. That's what I get for marrying a civilian I guess."

"Well whoever he was he sounds like a complete idiot."

"Yeah." Ranha agreed with a chuckle. "He was an idiot." She brushed a strand of hair from her face and locked eyes with Kaidan. "Silly as it might sound I've always missed you, Kaidan. Even still today I sometimes think about what would have happened if things had turned out differently. With us I mean."

"Me too." He said. "So, I'm curious what did Jack say to you?"

Rahna smirked. "She said that you were the best man she knew and that she wasn't going away until I came over here because she's going to quote smear the walls with you if she has to hear you talk about how pretty my eyes are or some shit like that again to her."

Kaidan grew red in the face. "Well you do have pretty eyes."

* * *

After the Commander left her wife behind to meet up with Miranda Lawson and continue their mission the two women had hit a bit of a wall. They had been searching all over for the Admiral but couldn't seem to find the man. Together they strode through the crowd as they scanned every face for Shaw. "So you didn't ask her yet?" Shepard asked.

"It hardly seems like the proper moment to propose." Miranda said.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna say?"

"A bit."

"Then let's hear it."

"What?"

"Practice it on me. Pretend like i'm Jack."

"Are you kidding?"

Jane grabbed her hand and lead her away from everyone else. "No, I'm not." Jane dropped the pitch of her voice and did a very poor impression of Jack. "Hey, Cheerleader. How the F are you?"

Miranda glared at her Commander. "I am not doing this."

Shepard slipped back into her regular voice. "Fine. But it couldn't hurt."

Lawson rolled her eyes and figured she'd humor the woman. "I imagine I'd start by telling Jack that..." she paused.

"Go on." Shepard encouraged her with a smile.

"That... she's the only person in my entire life to ever make me feel like I belong. Or that she's the first person I've ever truly loved." Miranda sighed. "This is stupid, Shepard. We have a job to do."

"No that was good."

"No it wasn't. I'm great at nearly everything I do. But being open about my feelings? It...eludes me."

"You're better at it than you think."

"Come on let's keep looking for him." Miranda lead her back out into the crowd and they pawed through more people and searched for Shaw.

"I've been wondering about something." Shepard started.

"And that is?"

"If you and Jack are gonna get engaged will you be leaving Kaidan's house?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Shepard shrugged. "He just seems like he really cares about you two."

"He's going to be stuck with us for a while. The whole bloody planet is over-populated since the war and finding a house is nearly impossible in a big city like Vancouver. We'll be living with Kaidan for the foreseeable future." Suddenly Miranda spotted their target. "Heads up. I see Shaw."

The Admiral was standing alone with his omni-tool open. His face locked in a expression of pure concentration.

"Alright. You get him alone and i'll follow." She handed the OSD to Miranda. "Get his pants off and put this in his pocket."

"And then? I'd rather avoid having to actually have sex with the man."

Jane hit a few commands on her omni-tool and opened a comm link with Lawson. "Now we can communicate. When you're done just say a safe word and I'll get you out of there."

"What's the safe word?"

"Mention the Normandy and I'll come get you." Miranda nodded and slipped the OSD in her pocket. Lawson rolled her eyes when she saw Jane smiling. "So that's where it is." Shepard said.

"Let's get this over with." Miranda strolled over to the Admiral and made a point to sway her hips.

Shepard listened in as Miranda went to work on Shaw. Lawson truly was a pro, Jane wagered the woman was just as dangerous with her words as she could be with a gun and the way she was able to draw the Admiral in was impressive. Not that it surprised her, Shepard loved Liara but you'd have to be blind to deny Miranda's beauty. In just under ten minutes Miranda had reduced the Admiral to putty in her hands and when she leaned in and whispered something in Shaw's ear that made even the Commander blush she knew she had him. Jane smirked when she saw Miranda drag the man away by the hand.

"Good work, Miranda. I'll be following right behind you." Shepard said.

* * *

Jack escorted Liara through the crowded convention center main floor. The convict had never really interacted with Shepard's wife but she was growing to appreciate the asari in her own way. She understood what the Commander saw in the alien.

"That was actually rather sweet what you did for Kaidan, Jack." Liara said.

"Hey, I can be sweet."

"So it would seem." The asari smiled. "I never did hear how you and Miranda ended up together."

"It's not some sappy love story or anything. We got drunk and ended up fucking. I found out I liked clam way more than cock and here we are two years later."

"You two seem quite happy together." Liara said.

"Yeah. Without Miranda I... never mind."

"You-" Liara's sentence was cut off when a huge wave of nausea washed over her and the asari suddenly felt faint.

Liara's legs trembled and Jack struggled to keep her up. "Fuck! Are you okay?" Jack cried.

Liara regained some of her strength but her head was pounding. "I'm f-fine." she insisted. The pregnancy was really taking it's toll on her today. Nausea wasn't anything new but it seemed worse than usual. "Jack..." Liara muttered.

"Yeah?" The bitoic replied eagrly.

"Could you escort me to the ladies room? I believe i'm going to be sick."

"Sure thing." Jack's tone was worried and soft. She supported the asari with both her arms as she lead her to the bathrooms. "Does this shit happen often?"

"More often than I'd care to admit."

"Do you want me to get Shepard?"

"No! I'm..." She winced. "Alright."

"You look like Alenko when he tries to out drink me." Jack teased trying to lighten the mood but the asari didn't look like she appreciated it. She hurried to the restroom and helped Liara inside before the asari scrambled into a stall and fell down on to her knees and puked into the toilet.

Liara groaned as she felt another wave start to hit her. Jack cringed when she heard the unpleasant sound of the pregnant asari puking her guts out inside the stall. "Uh...I'm gonna wait outside, Liara." Jack said awkwardly.

"That's..." Liara couldn't finish her sentence before she hurled again. "Fine." She finished her sentence in a weak voice.

Jack made her way out of the vomit stinking restroom and twirled a bioticly charged finger around while she waited for Shepard's wife to finish.

Out of the blue a male voice caught her attention. "Bored?" A tall dark haired man asked her as he leaned on the wall next to her. His uniform was a little too small for him and his face carried stubble and a small scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe." Jack answered with an arched eyebrow.

"The Alliance sure loves their ass kissing and self celebration."

Jack chuckled. "You can say that again."

"Say, Doll you mind doing me a favor?"

The convict narrowed her eyes. "Do yourself one and keep it in your pants."

The man smirked. "Not that kind of favor, sweetheart but I like the way you think."

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where I might find Admiral Hackett?"

"How the hell should I know?" Then Jack took a good look at the mans ill-fitting uniform, judging by the patch on his shoulder the man was a corporal. She glanced at the name printed on his jacket. _Simmons. _That couldn't be right. Sure Simmons was a common enough name but the same name and rank at this event? Simmons was her friend and he was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the convention center.

Victor Reed grinned at Jack. "Thanks anyway, Doll." he turned to leave but Jack's hand caught him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Corporal Andrew Simmons." He lied.

Jack knew bullshit when she heard it. "Who are you really?" she pressed.

Victor smirked. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his arm away from Jack's grip and slipped into the crowd.

For a second Jack considered sticking around in case Liara needed her but her gut told her tailing this guy was more important than the asari's puke. She waited for there to be a healthy distance between her and Victor and then Jack pushed off the wall and stealthily pawed through the crowd while keeping her eyes locked on the tall man. Everybody always said she couldn't be subtle, well she intended to prove them wrong as she kept herself hidden from the impostor.

She saw Victor climb the stairs to the convention center's second level and she hurried after him. There would be no crowd she could use for cover upstairs so she had to be careful. She reached the top of the stairs and peeked her head around the corner. The second level of the convention center sported a giant glass wall that provided a nice view of all the people below but Jack focused her attention on Victor as the man approached a door that lead into a small projection booth the convention center often used for business presentations.

Victor stepped inside and Jack watched the door's green display turn red indicating it had been locked from the inside. Jack looked around to check if the coast was clear and started towards the door. She glanced out the large glass window and she froze when her eyes caught something she couldn't believe.

Miranda Lawson's hand was tenderly gripping Admiral Shaw's as she lead the man across the main floor with a smile on her face. Jack narrowed her eyes wondering if it wasn't what it looked like but her biotics flared in anger when she saw Shaw lay his hand on Miranda's ass. "What the fuck?!" Jack screamed and instantly forgot about the strange man and turned to sprint back down the stairs.

* * *

**Notes- So a lot of set-up going on in this chapter and I had to re-write nearly half of it so I'm sorry it took so long. So the next two chapters will be the finale of this story with one or two after for resolution but we're almost done here. Stay tuned for a huge story announcement! I also want to thank ReavansMask for giving me feedback on this chapter. So what do you think Jack will do? And what did you think of the chapter? Tell me in the reviews! **


	14. In the Closet

Victor Reed cleared his throat and Jill looked up from her rifle scope and away from the view she had of the ball below. "What do you need?" Jill asked.

"Came by to check up on you and see if you'd seen him."

Jill rose to her feet. "Sweetie, we don't have time for you to check on me."

"Then have you seen the target?"

"If I had he'd be missing his head by now." Jill said.

Victor sighed. "I'm coming up dry down there."

"Well you better fix that, Victor. That asari bitch wasn't fucking around and I don't care if we have to blow up this entire building to make sure that Hackett is dead."

Victor glanced out the window where the projector would usually shine down from but was instead replaced by Jill's Widow. He saw all the people below and turned back to Jill. "We're not terrorists. And we don't kill people unless we have a reason."

"I can think of two reasons. Credits and saving our asses." Jill said. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep us safe." Jill was becoming increasingly unhinged and the fear in her voice couldn't be missed.

Victor rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, babe. We can do this. And when it's done we won't ever have to again."

Jill's eyes softened and she looked up to her lover. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this is the last job we're ever gonna have to pull. With the credits this Shaw asshole is promising and all our savings we can retire." He placed his hand on Jill's cheek. "We can find some place where it's just the two of us and leave all this bullshit behind us. Maybe...start a family."

Jill smiled. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

"Then get down there and kill this old bastard already."

Victor chuckled. "Yes, mam. Just keep your eyes peeled up here. If you get a shot you take it. I'll look for a more subtle approach while I work the floor and look for him." he turned to leave after he checked the thermal clip in his pistol. As the door opened up he turned back to Jill. "I love you, Doll."

"Go kill me an Admiral and I'll show you how much I love you." She promised.

* * *

Shepard followed close behind Miranda as she lead Shaw by the hand through the crowded ball. Jane listened in while Miranda pretended to flirt with the man.

"You're a very interesting woman, Miss Lawson." Shaw said as she dragged him along.

Miranda turned back to him and grinned. "I'm a girl who knows what she wants and how to get it."

"I can see that."

Miranda looked over Shaw's shoulder and saw Shepard working her way through the crowd as she followed. Part of her was conflicted about taking Shaw down for working with Cerberus. Sure she had long cut ties with the organization and Cerberus was by all accounts dead and gone she still remembered working for the organization and not all those memories were bad. There was a time she was doing good at Cerberus. Hell, if it wasn't for the Illusive Man Shepard would still be dead and the whole galaxy with her. But when Miranda thought about her father and Sanctuary, about what the Illusive Man turned into and what they did to Jack and she remembered why she was doing this. A few good deeds didn't wash away all the evil Cerberus was responsible for. She might not regret working for Cerberus but Admiral Shaw sure as hell was going to.

He was a traitor, selling out the very military he swore to serve for reasons Lawson didn't care to know. And maybe this could help balance the books after all the bad she did for Cerberus herself. While it was true she didn't regret working for them that time in her life had it's fair share of bad memories. The day The Illusive Man had her kill her first man still haunted her.

Shaw's touch called her back into reality as he laid his hand on her backside and squeezed. "You are very stunning." He complimented her.

Miranda slapped his hand away. "Not yet. There will be plenty time for that when I get you to myself." she said. She shuddered, being touched by someone who wasn't Jack disgusted her.

"Just put up with it until you can slip him the OSD. I'll get you out right away after the job is done." Shepard promised through the comm.

Suddenly an asari came out from the crowd and blocked Shepard's path. Jane moved her hand to shove past her but then she saw her face. "Councilor Tevos." she greeted her.

Tevos smiled warmly. "Commander, good to see you." there was another younger looking asari by Tevos' side who kept quiet as the Councilor spoke. "I must admit I was surprised to hear you were in attendance tonight."

Shepard was only half paying attention to what Tevos was saying as she watched Miranda and Shaw slip further away. But Miranda was a big girl and she could still hear their conversation through the comm, there was no need to be rude and blow off the asari yet. "I was in the neighborhood." Jane said.

"I actually have something I wish to discuss with you." Tevos said and it caught more of Shepard's attention.

"And that is?"

"With the Citadel being reconstructed and the Council in a period of... limbo I suppose you could call it. I was wondering what your stance is regarding the Spectres."

"The Spectres?" Shepard had forgotten all about that. She had been so busy since the war ended she hardly thought about it.

"Yes." Tevos said cooly. Her tone was always so neutral and controlled. "I'm sure you've heard rumors of the new Council. And with Councilor Valern's recent passing the salarian and human seat are currently vacant."

Shepard shifted all her attention to the asari and off of Miranda. "Wait. Councilor Valern is dead?"

"You hadn't heard? Yes I was shocked when I heard the news."

"What happened?"

"His transport vessel must have suffered a severe drive core malfunction. The entire ship exploded. He will be dearly missed. But I now hear the Salarian union is appointing a new member already. Someone by the name of Mardok. I had never heard of him until this morning. And by now I'm sure you've heard of Admiral Shaw being appointed by humanity. But I'm getting off topic, I'm here to ask if you'd resume your position as a Council Spectre when the Council has returned to full strength."

Shepard thought about it. She couldn't exactly deny the offer and the position could always come in handy. "I'd be honored, Councilor." Shepard said.

Tevos smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

Miranda Lawson looked back over her shoulder again and could barley spot Shepard far away talking with an asari. She was more than capable of handling this alone so it didn't concern her. Shepard could catch up so she continued to lead Shaw towards a utility closet just off of the main floor. She opened up the closet and stepped inside with the Admiral in tow.

Lawson turned around and her hands instantly found Shaw's belt but The Admiral took a stern hold of her wrists. "Not just yet, Miss Lawson." His hands found the front zipper of her catsuit and before she could protest he had pulled it down and ripped the front open exposing her bra clad breasts.

"Oh!" Miranda cried in surprise and instinctively went to cover her breasts.

"Why so shy?" Shaw asked. His voice was colder than before. "You certainly weren't so reserved just a few moments ago."

"Why don't we get your pants off." Miranda said and reached her hands out for the man's belt again but Shaw slapped her hands away. Miranda looked up at the man. "Playing hard to get?"

"Actually I'm afraid I'm playing a different game." Suddenly Shaw reached behind him and fished out a pair of biotic dampening cuffs and slapped them on Miranda's wrists and pushed her down to the ground. The cuffs were a result of the Admiral's increasing paranoia and he had prepared himself for this eventuality.

Miranda sat up and stared up wide eyed at the man. "What the hell?! Get these bloody cuffs off me!" She cried as static filled her ear. Shaw's cuff had apparently damaged her omni-tool's comm link with Shepard.

"As soon as you tell me who you're working for?"

"Working for?" Miranda played dumb.

"Did the Matriarch send you too? Is this some kind of test?" Shaw was losing his grip. He was in over his head and he knew it and his position with the Alliance and with the Matriarch were more fragile than ever.

"Matriarch?"

"You don't work for the Matriarch?"

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shaw sighed. That was not what he wanted to hear. If someone not connected to the Matriarch was investigating him that meant he would have to deal with them to keep them silent. "Who else knows?"

"Knows what?" Miranda had to keep him talking until Shepard realized something was wrong. "I'm not working for anyone."

"I'm not an idiot, Miss Lawson! I know that you were trying to seduce me to get me alone. You know something and I have to know what it is." Shaw unholstered the pistol he had hidden under his uniform jacket and aimed it at the woman's head. "You have to understand it was all for a very good reason. I never wanted any of this."

Miranda's heart started to race. "Calm down, Shaw." For as dangerous as Miranda was she couldn't do much with her hands cuffed and without her biotics while being held at gunpoint. She was at his mercy.

"I don't want to hurt you, Miss Lawson. I never wanted to get anyone hurt. I was just doing this for my boys. I was doing what had to be done! But you don't understand what she's like. I thought it was just going to be simple. But nothing is simple with her. She's the single most dangerous person in the galaxy."

"Who the hell are you talking about? What is this?"

Shaw shook his head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry I...I have to kill you."

* * *

Shepard's ear was assaulted by a sharp cry of static as her comm link with Miranda was violently severed. She winced as the unpleasant sound rang in her ear and Tevos shot her a confused look. "Are you alright, Commander?" she asked.

Jane nodded. "Fine." she said as she looked over the asari's shoulder at the closet Miranda and Shaw had disappeared into. It must have been a glitch. There was no way Miranda was in trouble that quickly but she now had no idea when Miranda would need to bail her out and she didn't want to risk ruining the mission by jumping in to early.

Tevos calling her name made Shepard pry her eyes from the closet door. "What?" Shepard asked.

The asari smiled back at her. "I was saying I'd like you to meet one of our most promising new members of the asari military. We established a new training facility on Thessia for the purpose of bolstering asari infantry and she has been quite exceptional." Tevos said as she urged forward the younger asari standing behind her. The blue woman looked somewhat awkward in a dress and Shepard would have been able to tell she was military even if Tevos hadn't mentioned it.

Jane extended her hand and the asari shook it. "Hello, I'm Shepard."

The asari smiled, shook Jane's hand and confidently replied with her own name. "Elphi."

* * *

Jack's biotics were flaring as she stormed through the crowd and towards the door she had saw Miranda and that Admiral asshole disappear into. She had forgotten what it felt like to be this angry and she wished she hadn't been given the reminder as she violently tossed people out of her way.

Hot tears burned in her eyes, she couldn't believe she had been so fucking stupid. This was probably all just some big joke to Miranda but it was everything to Jack. She had changed her whole life for this woman. Fuck, she loved her. Was it all a lie? Why the fuck would she do this to her? Jack just didn't want to believe it but she had been right all those years ago on the Normandy about Miranda. Relationships make you weak she used to say and she had been right. She had never opened up so fully or shared her life with someone like she had with Miranda and now the Cheerleader was going to throw it all away for a quick fuck with some Admiral in a closet? She couldn't even think straight. Rage was taking over every thought in her head.

Jack's heart was pounding out of her chest as she sprinted towards the door. There was no way she was giving up Miranda without a fight.

* * *

Jane was half listening to Elphi speak as she kept an eye on the closet behind the asari on the far wall but then her eyes caught Jack plowing through the crowd with unmistakable rage on her face. "Oh no..." Shepard said.

"I'm sorry?" Elphi said.

"I should go!" Shepard cried and pushed aside both Tevos and Elphi and ran to intercept Jack.

Shepard snaked her way through the tables and tightly knit groups of guests as she kept her eyes glued on Jack. The convict wasn't hard to miss, her glowing biotics easily made her stand out. Jane finally broke free from the crowd and ran up behind Jack. Jane grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

Jack spun around and without conscious thought threw a punch at whoever had grabbed her and landed on something soft. Her eyes softened when she heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. Shepard stumbled back rubbing her right breast. "Ow! You punched me in the boob, Jack!"

"Get the fuck out of my way, Shepard!" Jack shouted and turned to resume on her path to Miranda but Jane jumped in front of her.

"Wait! You can't!" Shepard cried.

"Why the hell are you protecting her? I can't believe this shit! She's fucking cheating on me, Shepard!"

"No she's not!"

"Bullshit! I saw it myself."

"Whatever you think you saw isn't what it looked like. She's helping me out. Jack, she'd never cheat on you, she loves you."

"Tell that to her after I kick her ass! Now get the hell out of my way!" Tears were streaming from Jack's eyes and Shepard knew that she wasn't going to be reasoned with.

"Jack, Shaw is..." Shepard began but was cut off when Jack shoved her aside and ran for the door.

Finally Jack had arrived and she slammed the door open. She found Miranda on her knees, her breasts spilling out of her catsuit was the first thing Jack saw and she wanted to scream before she noticed the gun in Shaw's hand. "What the fuck?!" Jack screamed and the Admiral turned around with terror in his eyes as he aimed his gun right at the convict's face.

"Jack!" Miranda screamed.

Before Shaw could pull the trigger Jack unleashed a powerful blast of her biotics that launched Shaw back with such force he smashed through the back wall of the closet and was rendered unconscious, his gun falling harmlessly to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jack demanded to know.

Miranda jumped up and into the arms of her lover. "You just saved my life!"

Jack embraced her out of habit but quickly shoved her away. "No, what the hell were you doing? You were gonna fuck him!" She didn't sound as convinced anymore.

"Jack, I would never! I love you!"

"Save it Princess!" Jack was completely confused and she had a feeling her anger towards her lover might be misplaced but she had to do something with it.

Finally Shepard arrived and inspected the scene. Shaw was face down in a pile of debris on the other side of the hole Jack had blasted him through. "Well that didn't exactly go according to plan." Shepard sighed as she bent over and picked up Shaw's fallen gun.

Jack's biotics finally sizzled out. "What plan? What are you two talking about?"

"Shaw was Cerberus, Jack!" Miranda said, her hands still clamped in Shaw's cuffs.

Shepard turned around and closed the closet door to give them privacy. "That's what I was trying to tell you outside." She said to the convict.

"But I saw you two..." Jack began to understand her mistake.

"I was only trying to get him alone so I could plant evidence on him. Jack I would never cheat on you. You have to believe that."

Shepard inspected Shaw's gun. "What the hell happened, Miranda?"

"He knew he was being played. The man was completely paranoid, kept rambling on about a Matriarch and then he pulled the gun and said he had to kill me because I knew something. Then Jack showed up and saved me."

"A Matriarch?"

"You know something about it?"

"Maybe." Shepard said as she crossed through the hole in the wall and bent down to check Shaw's pulse. "He's still alive."

"Fuck." Jack grunted.

"He isn't getting up anytime soon though." Jane fished out the key to the cuffs from the Admiral's pocket and released Miranda.

Miranda instantly wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed her passionately. "You still have the data?" Jane asked as she awkwardly holstered Shaw's pistol in her pants and covered it back up with her uniform jacket.

Miranda pulled the OSD from her pocket. "What now?"

Jane took the OSD and put it in her own pocket. "Time for plan B. I'm just gonna have to give this to Hackett myself and tell him to look at it. I didn't want to have to do that unless I had to as it will pretty much confirm that Liara is the Broker."

"You can trust Hackett." Miranda said.

"He's still an Alliance admiral and Liara is the most notorious information broker in the galaxy. We'll just have to hope he's willing to let that slide when he sees what's on this thing." Jane said.

"Wait does any of this shit have to do with that weird guy who was pretending to be Simmons?" Jack asked.

Jane and Miranda both looked at her. "What?"

"Before I saw Shaw groping your ass I was following a guy who was definitely not Alliance and was wearing Simmons' uniform." Jack told them.

"That's odd." Miranda said. "Jack, can you show me where he went?"

"Fine." Jack's anger had left and been replaced with relief. She was upset with herself for not trusting Miranda but trust didn't exactly come easy to her and Miranda understood that better than anyone. "Follow me, Cheerleader."

"I'll go find Hackett." Shepard said and glanced at Shaw on the ground. "After I deal with cleaning this up."

* * *

**Notes- Okay! So Shaw got his ass handed to him and Shepard, Miranda and Jack are all on Jill and Victor's scent and they don't even know it! The next chapter will be a very big one. I'm sorry Liara and Kaidan didn't appear but I just didn't have room for them in this chapter. I promise Liara will be back next time. Oh and I hope some of you caught my reference to ReavansMask's "Ashara Shepard: The Fourth Life" with Elphi's cameo. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and Jack accidentally saving the day in the reviews! **


End file.
